A Dangerous Game
by Dead Walking Raccoon
Summary: Gaara’s had a hard life, and it’s about to get harder as he enters high school. With the help of new friends he hopes to make it through his high school years. But as things at home get worse and confusing feelings grow, can he make it? NejiGaa, Yaoi
1. New School

I don't own Naruto…

Summary: Gaara's had a hard life, and it's about to get harder as he enters high school. With the help of new friends he hopes to make it through his high school years. But as things at home get worse and confusing feelings grow, can he make it?

Author's Note: First Naruto fanfic, first fic ever posted, and very bad grammar. (Laughs) Please don't be to mean, instead if you want to 'flame' me, tell me what I could do better. Thanks.

Pairings: Neji/Gaara…Not to sure about others. I'll let ya know when I do. (Winkie)

Warnings: (in the future) violence, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence.

A Dangerous Game: New School

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

'Crap.' Gaara cursed himself mentally. First day of high school and he was already late! If Kankuro wouldn't have flung the alarm clock into the wall and causing the annoying thing to be made into a million little pieces, he might have been to school on time. Even though he did get a few more minutes of sleep, which his body could always use.

Quickly walking into the high school Gaara thanked the gods that it didn't matter if he were late today. It was basically a day for freshmen and any upper classmen who offered to help find their classes before the real first day of school began. There were also some poor upper classmen who were forced to come by parents or hadn't realized it wasn't an official school day for them. The letter that had been sent to his house had said to go to the Gym.

If only he knew where the gym was, or even a map for that matter.

On one side of the hallway was an office. Inside was a large group of girls all huddled around some one which didn't appease to Gaara very much. Being around large groups of people he didn't know freaked him out. On the other side of the hall way was what looked to be a small hall leading to the stairs and the lunch room. No one was in there.

'Not even the first day and I'm lost.' He sighed to himself mentally. He should have asked Kankuro or Temrai come with him today. He wasn't feeling comfortable all of a sudden and looked franticly around for any signs of where the gym was. He had to calm down, breath in, breath out. Having a panic attack now wouldn't be a good start and his body was still sore from the previous night.

"Hey freak!"

'Aw shit.' Gaara turned around to see a couple of guys walking toward him with evil grins on their faces. Why couldn't people give him a brake, even for a day?

"Nice eyeliner." One of the guys, most likely the leader, stared down at Gaara. "I think my girl friend has the same kind." The other guys laughed along with him.

Gaara said nothing, not giving him anything else to make fun of him by. Two things would happen. One, he would get fed up and leave. Or two, he'd beat the shit out of Gaara. He hoped it would be the first but by the pissed look he was getting from the taller teen it'd be the later.

"What, you a mute, freak?" He taunted. When still Gaara said nothing but staring he grabbed the redhead's shirt and lifted him off his feet and pushed him against the lockers. Gaara had to bite his tongue to keep from giving any sign of his discomfort. The lock was digging into his back painfully. Letting some one know they were hurting you would only cause them to hurt you more. He knew that from experience.

"P-put me down p-please…" Gaara didn't move or try and struggle. If he did that it'd make it worse so he left his arms to dangle limply at his side.

"P-p-p-put m-me d-down -p-p-please!" The bully mocked him and earned another round of laughs from his friends. When the redhead made no moment to defend himself he became angered at the smaller boy and pulled his fist back. He punched Gaara but didn't let the whimpering boy out of his grasp and pulled his fist back again. He still had some time to waste on his new found punching bag.

"Put him down."

The freshmen all turned to look at the new comer. A guy with long black hair was walking toward them. Gaara stared into the ghostly white eyes that looked so indifferent and seemed so uncaring. He was dressed in casual clothes that didn't have one stain or rip in them. He had to have been an underclassman from his calm and cool look, more then likely a sophomore. A small crowd of girls were behind him, looking curiously at the one sided fight but finding no real entertainment from it.

Gaara felt slightly self confident about his far too large black long leaved shirt and black pants that were only being held up by his belt. There was quit a crowd around him now staring at the redhead and the bully who had found his newest punching bag.

The bully dropped Gaara on the floor to confront the new person. Gaara touched his lip and grimaced. A small amount of blood was coming out of his lip and he felt a small shiver of panic run through his body. Why didn't he make Kankuro come with him? If he was here none of this would have happened. He'd have found the gym and had skipped all of this for another day. If only he had…

"Hey." Some one, who he barely recognized their voice, said from in front of him and Gaara lifted his head from his hands to look. It was the white eyed boy, though now that he was crouching down in front of Gaara his eyes had the faintest of blue in them. Gaara moved away from him slightly not liking being so close to some one. Nothing good ever came from it. From the side of his eyes he could see the person who had bullied him and his friends walking away. "You're lips bleeding."

Gaara looked back at the boy who was in front of him and tensed. He was to close to Gaara, within striking rage, and staring at him intently. He didn't like how his emotionless eyes were staring at him.

Seeing that Gaara wasn't about to talk, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kleenex and handed it to the redhead. Gaara looked at it uncertain why this guy, who still had girls a few feet away trying to get him back to them and away from the redhead, was being so…nice to him…

Gaara jumped when the tissue was put to his lip and put his hands in front of his face. He didn't want some one to touch him, he didn't was this _guy_ to touch him. "S-stop!" he yelped and shielded his head from any blow that might be given to him.

It was silent for a few minutes until the girls broke into a giggle at the weird redhead. "He's weird!" one of the girls said rather loudly over the roars of the others who were saying things along the same line. "Come one Neji-kun, let's go! He's a waste of your time."

Gaara tensed. It wasn't even an hour into the 'school day' and already people were thinking he was useless. The white eyed boy stood and looked at the over at the girls. Gaara felt his heart drop at the mean and taunting looks he was receiving from the girls and waited for Neji to either kick him or leave. But neither happened and instead he narrowed his pale eyes a fraction and his lips tilted down. "Leave." His voice held no room for the arguments that were at the tip of their tongues. Glaring at the seated redhead, they strolled down one of the halls and out of sight.

When the last of the girls were out of Gaara's view he looked up at the boy he had heard been called Neji. No one had stopped him from getting beat up, besides his siblings, or forced anyone who was making fun of him to leave him alone.

"T-thank you…" Gaara mumbled and stood up shakily. He whipped away the blood on his lips with the tissue he'd been given. Throwing it away before he could see how much blood he'd lost.

"The orientations going to end in a few minutes." Neji startled the redhead who he was looking down at. "What's your first class?"

Eyes slightly wide, Gaara was surprised the old boy was still their. Coming out of his daze he fished around in his pockets until he found the crumbled piece of paper. "Um…E-english."

Neji reached for the paper and when his fingers brushed against Gaara's the boy quickly recoiled his hand. He held his hand as if it had been slapped. He hoped Neji hadn't noticed as he looked at his schedule. "Go down this hallway." Neji spoke and looked up to point down the same hallway that the girls had gone down. "The second door on the right."

Nodding, Gaara took back the paper, being extra cautious not to touch the other teen. "Thanks." He said quietly and picking up his fallen gourd shaped backpack. As he turned down the corner he saw a few people walking out of a door at the end; the gym.

"That was _so_ boring! What does Tsunade think we are? Three year olds?" a loud voice shouted. A very familiar voice. Blue eyes turned to look ahead and meet mint green ones. "Gaara!"

Being put on the spot once again Gaara managed to give a small wave to him. Gaara had none Naruto since he was six and the closet thing to a friend he'd had. He hadn't seen him in a few years though, they had both went to separate schools after Naruto moved. Now they were going to the same high school and it was Gaara's…family that had moved.

"Shut up Dobe. You could wake the dead." Looking behind Naruto saw a black haired and dark eyed boy walk around his friend.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other as he walked toward Gaara. "Shut up Teme!" Was the retort and sticking out his tongue as he walked into the class room with Gaara beside him. "Stupid Sasuke…" He grumbled under his breath as the two took a seat near the windows.

Gaara took off his back pack and laid it on the desk next to the blonde's. "D-did I miss a-anything in the o-orientation?"

"Nah, that old hag was just flapping her lips the whole time." Gaara's eyes widened about speaking about speaking about their principle but wasn't able to question any father. "Hey, why weren't you there?"

Students were starting to come into the room now, picking their seats and seeing who was all in their first class. Gaara could feel their eyes oh him and see the look of detest on their faces. He had heard Naruto's question, but h didn't want to worry his only friend. Naruto had stuck for him since they were little when people would ask or make fun of him for the bags under his eyes. It had been when Naruto moved away that he made started putting on a heavy layer of eye liner around his eyes to hide them.

"What's wrong with your lip? It's bleedin' a little." His voice was quiet so them only the redhead would hear him. A look of determination was in his blue eyes that demanded to be answered.

"I-its n-nothing." A lie. A bad one at that, but Gaara tried. Naruto may seem like a stupid, goofy blonde with to much energy for his own good, but he wasn't. He saw through Gaara's lie and gave him a flat look. "A g-guy p-punched me…but Neji h-helped…" he whispered and occupied his self with the end of his sleeve.

"Neji? As in _Hyuga_ Neji?" Naruto asked loudly. A few students looked at the blonde, others rolling their eyes and asking god why they were in put in the same class as him. At Gaara's small nod he sat back in his seat and blinked a few times. "Neji doesn't help anyone. He's a pretty cold person, like that Sasuke bastard…" Naruto rubbed his head and gave an annoyed grunt. "I heard he's the captain for the ice hockey team here, though they usually give it to a senior."

Before either could continue on with the conversation, the teacher walked into the class room and began the introduction that all the teachers would give them. Iruka-sensei was his name and Naruto seemed to give the teacher a hard time. Gaara brushed it off as how his friend always acted.

**Spanish**

Gaara walked into the class room just as the teacher was about to start the introduction. Giving a shaky excuse that he had gotten lost he sat down in the closest seat by the door. The teacher nodded and said nothing about it and explained that because the classes had been so small for the Spanish class, the freshman and sophomore classes had been combined. The sophomore groaned, the freshman quivered, and a few girls giggled.

"This form will need to be signed by a parent by tomorrow." He handed papers to the first people in each row and they would take one and give the rest to the people behind them.

As Gaara listened to the teacher explain about how the class would work the redhead turned and stared into two white eyes. Neji was behind him, staring at him in the same blank expression as before. He said something but Gaara was too lost in looking into the cool eyes that he hadn't caught what he said.

The corners of the Hyuga's mouth lifted just slightly. "The forms." He stated looking down at the papers in Gaara's hands.

Blushing, Gaara quickly handed him the papers and turned around in his chair as quickly as he could.

**Art**

Perhaps one of Gaara's favorite classes he would have was art. In the class no one could tell you what you were doing was wrong. It was something he thought he was good a but there was only one problem. He didn't like to show his art work.

The teacher still had yet to appear and it was five minutes pass the starting time for the class. Some of the students were looking around the room and panicking, the freshmen, not knowing if perhaps they were in the wrong class. The upperclassmen on the other hand were laid back and watching amusement and annoyance as they waited for their teacher.

Seven minutes after the starting time, a silver haired man stepped into the class room. "Yo." He announced his arrival. Gaara raised an eye brow at the mask covering his face and left eye. The man was tall but slouched some and seemed very bored. Very different from any of the other teachers he'd had so far.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, but you can just call me Kakashi-sensei." He said in front of the class, sitting on his desk. "I guess I'm supposed to talk about what this class will be about…" the class groaned. "But I don't feel like it."

The class cheered happily and when they saw their teacher retreating to behind his desk, began to talk to the people around them. Gaara eyed his teacher and watched the man pulled out an orange book and began reading it. Even from in the back of the room Gaara could tell what his teacher was reading and his cheeks turned pink.

What a strange teacher indeed…

**Study Hall**

"Gaara!" A voice whispered to Gaara but loud enough for him to hear and not the teacher. Looking behind him, he recognized a girlish-boy waving at him; Haku.

Giving a small wave back Gaara looked at the teacher who was busy typing on the computer in from of him. "H-hi…"

"How's you're brother? I haven't seen him since you guys moved." Haku smiled. Gaara couldn't help but think if he hadn't known Haku because he had once been his brother's friend, he would have thought the black haired boy in front of him was a girl.

"G-good." The redhead whispered back.

Haku smiled at the timid boy in a kind and gentle way. He was about to ask him more when the teacher slapped his hand on the table. "No talking you two!"

"Yes sir!" the two said, one shakier then the other, and turned back to their work.

**Science**

Gaara stared at his science teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, in wonderment. He could swear he had heard his name some where before…

"…and I'll be your science teacher for the rest of the year! Even though what I really wanted was to be the Sex Ed…" he mumbled the last part to him self but the students heard it. "But that's a whole other story."

The people in the class room looked at each other and gave a raised eyebrow. All wondering what the reasons for him not being able to were.

**Lunch**

Glancing around nervously, Gaara looked for Naruto. Over half of the students weren't in class yet, and Naruto was one of them. Quickly walking to an empty table to sit down at and wait for his energetic friend.

As students began coming in it got louder and louder. Even if it was mostly freshman and a few poor older students. Gaara noticed that when the dark haired boy Naruto had been fighting with came in, so did a cluster of girls. They clustered around him like moths to the flame even as he shot them looks of discus.

Fallowing him in shortly after was the white eyed Neji, another clump of girls around him, asking for dates, phone numbers, or fighting with each other.

"Stupid Sasuke…"

"Ah!" Gaara jumped in his seat as some one sat down next to him. Naruto raised an eye brow at him. "Y-you scared me!"

"Heh heh, sorry." Naruto grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Taking a brow paper bag out of his bag he pulled out a few items out of the bag. Noticing Gaara didn't have a lunch out and didn't seem like he was going to go buy one, he questioned him. "Hey, you gunna eat or what?"

Mumbling 'not hungry' Gaara looked down at the table and drew imaginary circles on it. An apple was placed in front of him where he'd been drawing and looked up to see Naruto smile and bite in to the sandwich he had. "Thank you." He whispered take a small bite out of the fruit.

**PE**

Naruto and Gaara both walked to the gym. Naruto talked and laughed about how his day had been so fare, complaining about a certain bastard. Gaara nodded and tried to become Naruto's shade as people moved through out the busy hallway. He didn't want to bump into any one and cause a problem like he had this morning. He touched his lip as a reminder of how the day had began.

Naruto stopped suddenly causing Gaara to almost run into him. Peeking around his friend's taller frame, he cringed. The bully and a few of his friends from this morning were in front of them.

"Hyuga isn't here to help you now, freak." The bully said loud enough for some people to stare at the three still figures as they passed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto growled at the comment. When Gaara tugged on his sleeve and he looked back to see his friend cowering, everything seemed to click in his mind.

"Move it bubby and I'll deal with you later." He snapped starting to walk toward the two.

Naruto stood defensibly in front of Gaara with his fists in front of him and narrowed blue eyes. "How 'bout you deal with me now! I can take you! Believe it!"

"N-Naruto l-let's go…" Gaara shook slightly and eyes wide. "I-it's fine…"

Naruto didn't look back but could tell his friend was shaking. "It's not alright Gaara! You can't let him just walk all over you!"

"I'll show you how people should treat freaks like him!" the bully yelled and punched at Naruto.

His fist was caught however but a pale had the twisted his wrist and forested the rest of the body to move with it and shoving him chest first into the lockers. "I thought I told you to leave him alone."

Gaara stared at the white haired boy who had for a second time come to his aid that day. He watched the Hyuga said something to soft for him to hear and the bully nod. He let his grip on the underclassmen go and he didn't so much as look at Gaara as he walked away.

"I could have taken him." Naruto grunted, angry at not being able to show that he was stronger then the other. Gaara looked at him with wide eyes before turning to thank Neji but the black haired boy was already heading into the gym locker room. "Come on or we'll get all the bad lockers."

Gaara fallowed behind him once again and looked at the floor as he walked. Naruto could have gotten hurt if Neji hadn't shown up. Guilt flooded in his chest as he was given a lock and told to put it on one of the lockers and to come tell the teacher what locker number he'd chosen. The locker room was flooded with people and Gaara took a few deep breaths as he went to a more secluded area were not many locks had been placed. It was only the first day and there was still three other grades missing. How was he going to be tomorrow?

'Kankuro and Temrai will be here tomorrow.' He reminded himself.

The last two classes seemed to drag on and Gaara was both happy and distressed that the school day was going to be over very soon. History and math were great and all but being at school was a painful affair. He was already on the hate list of one person, and probably on even more now that there was only ten minutes to the end of the period. But home meant his father might be back from business or taking a vacation from 'the hassles of the business world'. In other worlds he wanted to get piss drunk and take out his frustration on of his youngest child.

He was quickly brought out of any thoughts of home when his math teacher threw a chalk bored eraser at his forehead by Zabuza- sensei. The man was tall and fit, demanding every ones attention while he went over the rules, which were a great number of them.

Gaara buried his head in the papers he'd been given the rest of the class.

* * *

Ok…so first chapter…what do you guys think? This chapter was pretty much a look into what all Gaara's classes are and such, as well as whom he knows and shit like that. I _promise_ the next chapter will be _way_ better. 

This was way longer then I thought it would be too. About nine and a half pages…wow… (Laughs) I'm so easily amused…

Also, drop me a line or what not and tell me if I should stop and not even try or continue with this…

-Dead Walking Raccoon-


	2. Family

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: I was so happy that people _actually_ read and commented on this story that I went right off to write more! Four people commented within a day…that's more then any of my other stories ever got in all. (They sucked that's why. This is why they no longer taint FanFiction. XP)

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…Not to sure about others. I'll let ya know when I do. (Winkie)

Warnings: **violence**, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, **OCCness**?

Reviewers:

_AnimeGurlLuver:_ Sometimes I'm too lazy to sign in so don't feel bad. And I will keep going! (Smiles)

_Jakie_: Thank you!

_Naitachal666_: I am also hoping Gaara grows a backbone (coughwinkcough). A spineless Gaara isn't what I like to see in his character but I have to for how I'm seeing the story develop. Oh yes, my grammar is _terrible_, I have a big issue with 'through' and 'threw', always have (sniffle). I would love if you could help me with it but I'm new to how do all that…stuff. XD

_Corvin_: Batman? Lol. Yes I think there will be some Sasu/Naru in this. I can't really see them with any one else… I read you're Dark Dairy and I like it ssooooooooooo much! I'm so happy you like this!

_Raeven_: Waiting you no longer have to do!

EDIT: I fixed 'Temari's' name. Thanks Dark-Chan. (smakes forehead)

A Dangerous Game: Family

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

The walk home was long but not long enough for Gaara.

His arm was itching under his long sleeved shirt, a faint reminded of what awaited him at his residence. Would his father be home? Would he be out on business? Or possibly passed out in his bedroom? He hoped everything but the first.

Gaara was disappointed his siblings hadn't come to walk him home. When they had lived in Suna, a desert fairly distant from Konoha where they lived now, the three would always walk home together. There was almost never a day when one of them wouldn't walk him home.

His newest house came into view, a two story house with _no car_ in the drive way. Feeling better about entering the house, Gaara's steps came faster.

When he entered the house he heard Temari's music playing softly from her room upstairs. Sliding off his shoes and putting them next to the other two sets of shoes, he walked up the stairs.

"Gaara!" Temari exited her room with a smile on her face. Kankuro, upon hearing his brother's name, walked out of his room. "How was the first day of high school?" She asked.

Smiling at his sister, Gaara opened his mouth to answer but Kankuro cut him off. "What happened to your lip?"

Gaara looked up at his brother nervously as Temari came closer to inspect him. "N-nothing," -a lie- "I ran into a d-door…"

The two older siblings look up at each other. They both knew when Gaara was lying and this was one of those times. Temari looked to Kankuro but he shrugged. Trusting her brother with his laid back attitude she turned back to Gaara. "Alright, I'm still getting all of my stuff together but I expect to hear about your first day later." Giving Gaara a pointed look, she turned back into her room.

"Liar." Kankuro turned and walked down the hallway to his room.

"W-what?" Gaara fallowed after him while dropping his backpack next to his door. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about."

Gaara never liked being dishonest to his brother, neither of his siblings really, but felt that some things were too small to overreact to. He could remember the last reason why they had left their old school to come here…he didn't want anything like _that_ to happen again. Plus they had their own lives to live; he wanted them to be happy even if he couldn't be.

The elder looked up from the magazine he was reading. "You're really bad at lying Gaara, so you should cut the crap and tell me what really happened."

Gaara looked away from his brother's almost demanding stare to the ground. He touched the tattoo on his forehead unconsciously. Hm, was that a new sock?

"A g-guy…he h-hit me…" Gaara whispered finally. "But I-I'm fine! Nothing's w-wrong! Neji came and helped me twice today so-"

"Hyuga Neji?" Kankuro's attention was fully on his little brother now. Gaara nodded and his eyes narrowed and looked at Gaara for a full minute before continuing. "Why would Hyuga help any one? He's more of an 'I only do things for my self' type of person. You sure you got the name right?"

"That's what Naruto said his name was…" Gaara sat on Kankuro's bed and rubbed his itching arms.

Catching the jester, Kankuro moved closer to his brother and lifted his sleeve. "This from last night?" He asked in a low voice and barely touched the dark bruise. At Gaara's flinch and nod Kankuro was about to ask him more when the door down stairs opened and closed.

Gaara looked up at Kankuro with terrified eyes and shaking hands. The stairs down the hall creaked under pressure and soon their father was in front of Kankuro's door. The man didn't even look into the room but went to his own at the end of the hallway and shut the door behind him. Gaara's shaking stopped being so intense and his brother let out a sigh of relief. So far so good…

* * *

The dinner table was silence except for the occasional sound of forks against plates. Gaara fought to keep his hand from shaking too much and ate the small amount of food his father let him have. Temari 's cooking had gotten fairly good over the years of cooking for them. There father would never cook for any of them, let alone Gaara.

"Stop shaking boy." Their father barked and gave his youngest son a deadly glare.

"S-s-sorry…" Gaara stuttered sliding down in his seat.

"And stop that fucking stuttering. What, are you retarded?" His father asked.

"Can you pass the salt?" Temari interrupted before any one could say anything else. Her father grunted before picking up and handing his daughter the salt. She looked across the table at Gaara and gave a small nod and smile.

"What wrong with your lip?" The siblings all glanced at their father. Tonight was going to be very long if he continued like this.

"I-I ran in t-to the d-door…" As hard as Gaara tried not to stutter, being around his father always caused him to become nervous.

A smirk reached the man's face. "You better not be lying boy. I bet some one decked you and you took it like a bitch."

"Stop bothering Gaara." Kankuro glared at his father hotly.

His father looked over at his oldest son and sneered. "You better be quiet too unless you want something to happen to your brother."

"You're not doing anything to him!" Kankuro yelled back and stood up so quickly that his chair almost fell over at the sudden movement.

The older man stood up as well and Gaara shook in his seat. His brother and father continue to yell at each other, getting louder and louder. Luckily -or maybe unluckily- the neighbors weren't very close to the house.

"I'm s-sorry!" Gaara said covering his face with his hands. He could hear Temari across the table trying to hold back her own tears.

"You two better get up stairs to your rooms right now unless you want his punishment to be worse." Their father threatened looking at Kankuro.

Kankuro was about to yell at his father when he heard his younger brother plead to him. "P-please go K-Kankuro…I-I'll be fine." Kankuro looked down at his bother. He knew if he stayed and tried to interfere that his brother's punishment would be worse. Nodding, he fallowed Temari up the stairs but as an alternative of going to their rooms they perched themselves on the stairs so if needed, they could help the younger boy.

Gaara swallowed hard knowing that now he is fully alone with his father. He didn't dare look up into his father's eyes. If he did he knew his father would hit him harder. Maybe if said he was sorry again the man would go easier on him and-

Gaara looked up at the ceiling -when had he fallen backwards?- and felt a throbbing pain in his jaw. His father had punched him. He tried to block the next few hits from his face. The bruises on his arms were going to be a lot bigger tomorrow and he'd have to wear long sleeve shirts the rest of the week, at least.

When his father was finally done beating his youngest son he went over to the refrigerator and pulled a can of beer out and headed for the table to sit. "Wash the dishes the get out of my sight."

Gaara quickly stood up and grabbed the plates from the table. He knew his father was only still there to make sure he didn't eat any of the leftovers. Ever since he was little Gaara could remember his father calling him fat and not allowing him to eat as much as he or Temari and Kankuro got. His siblings always tried sneaking food to him when their father wasn't around. It could only be in small portions though because if the man found out they were sneaking him for _Gaara_ would get in trouble for eating it.

He washed the dishes as fast as he could. He knew his father was staring at his back. He did it to make Gaara nervous and hopefully cause him to mess up so he had one more reason to hit the young boy.

Finishing the dishes he walked out of the kitchen but not before his father hit the back of his head and said he didn't want to see him the rest of the night. Temari and Kankuro were still waiting on the stairs for their brother when he was finished. Temari hugged him good night being careful of his wounds and turned in for the right.

"Come on lets see how bad it is this time." Kankuro put an arm around his brother's shoulders loosely and the two walked into Kankuro's room. He closed and locked the door when they were both in and had Gaara sit on his bed while he fished around in his dresser for some pain killers.

"I'm f-fine." Gaara said from the bed. He touched his jaw and trembled. He was diffidently going to have a bruise there later.

"How can you say you're fine when you're sitting there in pain?" Kankuro tried keeping his voice from becoming to angry and sounding like their father but it was hard. He couldn't understand why Gaara would try and cover his pain, even from Temari and him when they were trying to help him. Sighing, he held out a painkiller and glass of water from his side table. "Take these."

Gaara reached out a shaky hand and put it in his mouth, taking a sip of the water and swallowing the pill. "Thanks…" He said weekly.

"Yeah, yeah." Kankuro laid down on the bad and pulled the covers over himself. "Try and get some sleep pipsqueak."

Smiling, Gaara said his good nights to his brother and went to the window and looked out at the dark sky. It was such a beautiful night and he'd have a few un-restful hours to watch the night turn into day…

* * *

"Gaara hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Temari yelled from the front door. "And don't forget to take your pills!"

Said pills were on the kitchen table when Gaara arrived. Picking up the light blue ovals and swallowing them down with water, he grabbed his backpack and headed to the door.

"You have a bruise…" Temari reflected the idea to her self before taking something out of her purse. "This will help cover them up." She commented squeezing the skin colored makeup onto his finger tip and rubbing it on the bruised area on Gaara's jaw lightly.

"Make up?" Kankuro raised an eye brow but said nothing else.

Once everyone had their shoes on, the three set forth to school. Gaara opened his backpack and pulled out the Spanish form he needed signed in order to be allowed into the class. "Can you sign these?"

Kankuro looked down the papers as he took them and read it carefully before signing his father's name at the bottom. He'd learned years ago that foraging his father's signature instead of having Gaara ask their father was better. Less contact between the two the better.

"I never got to know how your first day went yesterday. How was it?" Temari asked while Kankuro was busy.

Gaara glanced side ways at his brother briefly. "Naruto is in some of my classes. No one else besides Neji really talked to me…"

"Don't worry, later in the year I bet- Neji?" Temari replayed her brother's words in her mind over and over. "Hyuga Neji? Hey Kankuro, isn't he in the same grade as you?" Kankuro grunted in response, a yes perhaps, while writing the last of the signatures and handing them back to Gaara. "He doesn't seem the type to go out of his way for people."

"He's always there really early before school starts to study and shit." Kankuro put in thinking back to last year.

"Every one at the lunch table last year wouldn't shut up about him." The girl snickered. "'There's a freshmen who's _really_ hot in my science class with white eyes! Teehee!'" she mocked a girl she had unfortunately had to sit next to.

Gaara looked up with a raised eye brow at his sister. He hadn't heard her do that in a long time. Temari didn't usually mock people behind their back. If she thought something ill about another person she would go up to their face and say it. Though she was right. Where ever the dark haired teen was a flock of girls was always right behind him.

"It was worse for me at the table of the _ex-boyfriends_ of those girls." Kankuro looked up ahead to see the school coming into view. "Though he's never seemed interested in any of them. You'd think the caption of the hockey team would have at least a few girl friends by now…"

"Naruto said he's was the caption even though they usually give it to the seniors…" Gaara had been quiet for most of the journey to school but he was slightly curious about this now.

Kankuro let out a long drawn out sigh as if an elephant was sitting on his shoulders. "Yeah, the guys at the lunch table were even more pissed about that."

Temari giggled at the miserable face Kankuro made as they came up to their school. Almost on instinct the two older siblings stayed close to their younger brother from those who would try and lash out at him. Kankuro was on a mission to find out who had started shit with his brother yesterday while looking for the Hyuga to question him.

Gaara sank back into his brother's shadow. There were _a lot_ of people there compared to yesterday and it was even still early. He had thought yesterday was bad…today was going to be hell!

"Hey Gaara!" A loud voice shouted louder then any of the others. Soon a head full of spiky golden hair. "Come on I want you to meet some people before school starts!" He said excitedly and pulled Gaara away from the protection of his siblings by his sleeve. "Bye Kankuro, bye Temari!" And then the two were gone around the corner.

The two left in the wake of Naruto raised an eye brow at the missing place of their brother. They knew that Naruto would take care of Gaara if it came to it. He may be on the short said by the kind was a spitfire.

"W-where are we going?" Gaara asked as he was pulled down the hallway toward his first period class.

"To meet some friends!" Naruto grinned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gaara didn't like the sound of this. Meeting new people was not Gaara's cup of tea. Naruto knew this. So why was he being forced to do this again? He didn't have time to wonder though because he was dragged into their first hour class. There were a few kids sitting near the desks where Naruto and he had sat the day before. When the blond entered the room all heads turned to look.

"G-good morning Naruto…" Gaara looked up to see two white eyes looking from Naruto to him and stopped dead in his tracks. He almost thought it was Neji but it was only a shy looking girl with short black hair. She had a faint blush on her cheeks but it seemed to be unnoticed to every one else.

Next to her were two guys around the same age. The bigger one had brown messy hair and tattoos on his face. Next to him was another guy, though Gaara couldn't tell much about him. He had his face planted on the desk, sleeping.

"Mornin' Hinata, Kiba…Shikamaru?" Naruto glanced at the sleeping boy. "How come he sleeps through every class, yet, is at the top of our grade when I slave to do the home work?"

"Because he's a genius." Kiba commented and looked past Naruto at the redhead he'd dragged in with him. "Who's he?"

Grinning, the blond pulled Gaara's sleeve a little more until he was standing next to him. "This is Sabaku Gaara. I met him from back when I was in Suna. Gaara, this is Hyuga Hinata, Kiba, and the one sleeping is Shikamaru."

"H-hello…" Gaara mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Sup?" Kiba asked.

"Hello." Hinata smiled at the newest member soon to be added to their group of friends.

Gaara peeked up at the girl once again. Hyuga…that was Neji's last name. Were the two sister and brother or another form of family relationship?

"Naruto…I-I'm having a back to s-school party." She took a piece of colorful paper out from her bag and handed it to Naruto. "It's this Friday and I'd r-really like it if y-you came."

Naruto gazed at the invitation and beamed at the girl. "Sure thing! Can Gaara come to?"

"S-sure."

"T-that's ok." Gaara started, thinking of a justification for not going. Meeting three new people -well two since the third was still sleeping- was making him nervous enough, let alone a whole house full of people he didn't know.

"Come on, it will be fun." Kiba grinned; almost corresponding to Naruto's when he was planning something.

"Believe it!" Naruto joined in and the three students looked down at Gaara waiting for his answer.

Gaara glanced at all of them and almost sighed. He'd say he'd go and not really go. As long as Kankuro and Temrai never found out he wouldn't have to. But if his siblings found out they'd force him to go in hopes of him socializing more. "Fine…" He almost pouted out.

"Great!" The blond yelled and thrusting a fist in the air with a foxish grin.

The five minute belled ringed out in the hall wave and Hinata and Kiba waved their good byes to the two boys while exiting the room. Soon after Iruka- sensei and a cluster of other students walked in and the school day began.

* * *

Author's Note: Second chapter. (Does the happy dance.) My damn internet…well not mine, I have wireless so I'm 'barrowing' some one else, wasn't working for _two days_!

Gah! I really hope every ones not to OCC. I must confess that I haven't seen pass the episode with Haku and Zabuza in it so I'm totally going by how the characters have acted like in other people's fanfics. Lol.

-Dead Walking Raccoon-


	3. Pass Out

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: Third chapter and one happy camper. Me:D After I post this I'll be re-checking all of my other chapters for spelling and crap like that. Sorry that it took so long for this one to get out. First it was writing it, then I got sick, then aunts stealing me to show me how to drive 'right', and then my internet not working. xP

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…Not to sure about others.

Warnings: violence, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, OCCness.

Reviewers:

_wIthOUt A nAmE_ Yeah it does and here's number three!

_Corvin_: Yeah I love your stories! Gaara's daddy is so mean. I get my ideas for him from my dad. But what has all the Naruto episodes on it? The beginning of this is for you! And there is going to be a lot of Gaara/Neji moments in this chapter. Hehe, WOOT FOR BATMAN GAARA!

_SarcasticallyShy_: I would go to Borders but I don't have a car and it's in the next town…small towns suck sometimes. BUT my mission for the next few days is to find a ride and get the books. My computers really weird about downloading stuff so that wouldn't work. (Cries)

_Darka-Chan_: Oh shoot you're right! (Bangs head on desk) I fixed all of them I think. God I can be so retarded at times. xD

_Catsmeowh44_: I wish I could steel Gaara too! That's be great if you could beta(sp?) this but how do I get your E-mail? O.o;; (laughs) I'm so slow…

_Demonchildssister_: Wait no more! (Smiles)

_prettybeka_: Thanks so much!

_Abbey_: Thanks a lot

A Dangerous Game: Pass Out

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

"I am not short Teme!"

"Then you're a tall midget."

"You're such a bastard! Hey, give me back my lunch!"

Gaara watched the two in front of him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto was reaching for the brown paper bag which the Uchiha was holding above his head and out of reach. A girl with pink hair, Sakura he believed her name was, was yelling at Naruto for yelling and upsetting her 'love' about something this morning.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled from his right. Hinata and Kiba nodded from next to the lazy boy.

Yesterday Gaara had been thrown into a whirlwind of meeting people. Naruto thought it would be best for him to meet all his friends. The red head didn't exactly agree with him but after he had been getting picking on again and Kiba had all but thrown the guy down the hallway he didn't argue out loud about it anymore.

Naruto pouted at the dark haired boy holding his lunch before sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest. "Giving up so easily Dobe?" Sasuke taunted.

Puffing out his cheeks, Naruto looked away from the other. "So Gaara, how's life?" Naruto leaned over the table completely ignoring his rival.

The redhead looked at the two boys nervously before settling on Naruto. "Good…I guess."

"That's great!" The blond all but yelled. People at the lunch tables around them turned and looked at the blond who had given the outburst. "I was fine until I found out _some one_ was goin' to the same high school as me." He eyed Sasuke next to him who was still smirking and holding his lunch bag. "Then when I got to school today the prick walks over to me and says 'the only reason I would come near you is because the girls seem to go anywhere _but_ by you'." A glare had been sent to his side.

Gaara's eyebrow again raised at the two in front of him.

"Naruto stop bothering Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hit the blond up side the back of his head for good measure. Turning to the black haired boy, she smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll keep Naruto away from you!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He looked over their heads suddenly and fallowed something unknown to the rest of them.

All of the students, even Shikamaru after muttering about how troublesome all it seemed, looked over their shoulders at what had caught Sasuke's attention. Towards the front of the lunch room was a cluster of girls and one Hyuga Neji. A girl with light brown hair was hanging on him more then the others and Gaara almost would have thought they were going out. That was, before he glared at her in such a way it would make a bullet stop dead in it's tracks.

He said a few words to the girl, in which she jumped away from him, tears in her eyes, and he walked away with out looking back. He scanned over the lunch tables and Gaara glanced at the empty seat next to him. Neji probably wanted to eat in peace with out a flock of girls all over him and there weren't very many where Gaara was. He had helped Gaara out a few days ago so the least he could do was give him a place to eat with out a hoard of girls fallowing him.

Raising a hand uncertainly, and to every one else's curiosity and amazement, he waited until the white eyed boy had seen him before putting it down. Gaara turned back toward the table to see every one looking at him and looked down at his shaking hands.

It was when Neji sat down at the empty space next to him that Gaara came out of his trance. Naruto and Sasuke were still looking at him curiously as the elder gave the shorter back his lunch. Around the table it was quieter then it had been, Sakura trying to start a conversation and keep one ear to anything that would explain why the older boy was at their table when he could sit _anywhere_ in the lunch room.

"What the hell are you doin' over here?" Naruto asked not being able to stand the quietness around the table any longer.

"Sitting." Neji ate, not even blinking an eye at Naruto.

Gaara's cheeks felt hot as he side looked at Neji. He felt nervous. Nervous that every one was looking from him to Neji with curious looks, and nervous about being so close to the dark haired boy. The other's arm would brush his occasionally and make Gaara jumpy. After living a life time with his dad any one would be twitchy at physical contact.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Neji's voice broke the redhead out of his trance.

Gaara blushed even more and rubbed the tattoo on his forehead nervously. "Ah…no, not hungry." He added the last part as an after thought. He ignored his belly who gave a small grumble in defiance at the remark as if saying 'give me fooood!'.

Who wouldn't be nervous? Here he was, a no body who couldn't even speak right half the time, talking to a Hyuga. _Neji_ Hyuga. One of the top students in the whole school, popular, handsome, and not to neglect rich, Hyuga Neji. (Naruto had told him so.) Gaara had every damn right to be a little nervous!

Neji looked up at him then, green eyes meeting white in what Gaara believed was a calculating look. Such a tense look caused the red head to squirm and feel embarrassed even more.

"Cute." That statement coming from the Hyuga made every one within the hearing rage to turn and stare at him and the redhead. The girls who had been looking at him almost fainted when the teen smirked at Gaara whose face was turning the same shade of his hair. "You should eat something." Neji stood up from his seat caring his tray, throwing out the remainders before leaving the cafeteria.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura stared wide eyed at where Neji had been sitting. Her eyes darted to Gaara's. "Did he just call you cute!" She squeaked.

Gaara looked down at the table again rubbing his tattoo. His heart was racing and he couldn't get the damn blush off his face! "I-I don't know…"

Even Hanta looked surprised. Naruto was grinning ear to ear as he walked across the table and nudged Gaara. A few girls at the other table, part of Neji's fan club, glared at the redhead and telling the other girls who hadn't heard (or had pasted out) about what had happened.

Gaara had a feeling there was soon going be an 'I hate Gaara because Neji called him cute and giving him more attention then me' fan club.

* * *

After lunch Gaara and Naruto quickly left the cafeteria for the locker rooms in the gym. Gaara took his clothes into the bath room to change and when Naruto asked him why he only shrugged. He made a mental note to get there earlier so he could get dressed and not have to worry about people seeing any of his bruises or scares. He'd brought his own long sleeved shirt just for gym to cover his arms. They still hurt a lot from his beating. 

About five minutes after the bell had rung their teacher finally showed up. Gaara's art teacher also happened to be his gym teacher though he thought some one like Zabuza- sensei seemed like he would be better fit for a gym teacher then Kakashi- sensei. Then again Zabuza- sensei would work them until their last breath.

"Today you'll be running the mile." Kakashi announced fallowed by groaning from many of the students. "Better get to it if you don't want to stay after the periods up to finish."

"Yes!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air. He looked ahead of him and pointed to Sasuke up ahead. "This time I'll show him who's faster!" He yelled loud enough for the other to hear even from ahead of him. Said boy turned and smirked at him, starting to run as soon as he was on the field. "I'll see you in a bit Gaara!" Naruto called as he took off after his rival.

'Maybe this will cut down his energy.' Gaara thought but then shook his head as he started to run. No, Naruto had enough energy to power the whole city.

It was after his first lap that Gaara started to feel weird. He ignored it for another half a lap but soon he was feeling worse. He reasserted himself that he only had one and a half laps to go then he could rest. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were already almost done as well as a quarter of his classmates. He'd rest when he was done.

His body, or maybe mind, had a different idea about that. Gaara a high tolerance of pain compared to other people so when he felt a gut wrenching pain in his stomach he new something was wrong. He knew things were even worse when his head started spinning and he fell to the ground.

"Gaara!" A voice called out that faintly resembled Naruto's though it sounded far off. "Kakashi-sensei!" The voice called.

Gaara opened his lazy eyes and saw Naruto waving halfway across the field at the teacher. Sasuke and Neji looked over at the blond from the finishing place. Gaara's eyes shut again and were consumed by blackness.

* * *

Gaara moaned painfully, faintly aware that his body was moving but _he_ wasn't the one moving. Something was holding onto his thighs and was in between his legs. His arms were wrapped loosely around something hairy. He most have fallen asleep on the coach again and Kankuro was taking him up to his room. 

"Are you awake?"

Gaara jumped at hearing the voice that was most diffidently _not _Kankuro's. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was but he did. Long black hair and a single white eye looking over a shoulder at him. Yup, it was Neji.

Gaara blushed and looked down but that only added to his reason of blushing. He was very close to the guy who had called him cute not even an hour ago whose hands were _very _close to his butt.

"Yeah." He mumbled noticing that they were walking to where he knew the office was. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Neji said looking forward again. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

"I-I'm fine, r-really." Gaara tried to advise the other boy. His body was still hurting, mainly his stomach, but if he went to the nurse then she might call his father. If she called his father he would get in trouble for being so weak and disturbing him at work.

"That's why you passed out in the middle of gym class?" Neji asked. He pushed open the door to the main office and walked through it to the nurse's office.

The lady looked up from her work with a smile but it fell when she saw the two come in. "What's wrong?"

Before Gaara had a chance to say nothing was wrong, Neji jumped in. "He passed out during the mile." Setting the redhead down on the bed/chair he stood near the boy.

"Oh my." The nurse came to kneel next to the boy. Taking out her stethoscope and placing it on a jumpy Gaara's chest. "How do you feel?"

Biting his lip in nervousness, he answered. "D-dizzy, my head kinda hurts f-from when I feel…but m-mostly my s-stomach…" Agreeing with him, his stomach gave a loud grumbled making the redhead blush.

The nurse stood. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"A p-piece of t-toast…"

"And for lunch?" A small frown on was on her face.

"…n-nothing."

"There's the problem. You've nearly eaten nothing all day and being in gym, running more so, hasn't helped. You have nothing in your stomach for energy." She said while walking to a small container at the side of the office. She picked up a small bag. "Eat these for now and I'll get you something when-"

"Nurse." A woman popped her head into the room. "Tsunade needs to speak with you in her office." Nodding the nurse placed the bag in Gaara's hands before leaving her office.

Gaara looked at the bag down in his hands and saw it had crackers in his hands. He placed them down next to him not wanting to eat them. The voice of his father calling him fat echoed in his ears.

"You're going to eat those." Gaara jumped and had almost forgotten Neji standing a few feet away from him, leaning against the wall. He hadn't asked if he was going to eat them, he had almost commanded that he eat them.

"I-I'm not hungry." Gaara said looking away from the other's white eyes. He became anxious when he felt the bed next to him dip down under the other's weight. He turned and looked at the cracker held in front of his face. "What?"

"Eat." Neji said firmly putting the cracked closer to Gaara's lips. Sighing, the other took the cracker and took a small bite while looking away with burning cheeks. "I told you to eat something at lunch."

"I-I wasn't hungry…" The redhead tried to defend himself but knew that someone as observant as Neji would see through it.

"You shouldn't lie; you're not very good at it."

"I-I'm not lying!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I-I'm-"

"Eat." Neji pressed another cracker into his hand.

"I am eating!" Gaara said putting the whole cracker into his mouth and turning away from the other teen. His face was flush from both anger and embarrassment as he chewed on food in his mouth.

A chuckle came from beside him. "You look cute when you blush."

The comment caused Gaara to blush even more and was glad the nurse came back in to interrupt anything more the Hyuga would say. "Hyuga, will you bring Gaara his clothes to change. I don't want him to go back to gym today."

Neji nodded, standing up. Gaara took the bag of crackers handed to him and looked up as a hand was up on his shoulder by the white haired teen. Neji smiled, at something Gaara wasn't sure about, before leaving the nurse's office.

It wasn't until later that Gaara finally noticed that he hadn't jumped when Neji put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Temari asked for the fifth time with in the pass two minutes school had gotten out. 

Answering her with the same as he had the other five times, he said it once again. "I'm fine. The nurse said I have to eat more…"

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted skidding to a stop; the blonde obviously hadn't lost any energy during gym. "Are you ok! I saw Neji carry you off and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me go to."

"Neji was carrying you?" Kankuro asked with narrowed eyes. He looked at his little brother very carefully. He knew Gaara didn't like any physical contact beside from him or Temari.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gaara answered both of the questions thrown at him. He looked at Kankuro for a second longer as if telling him that he was fine once again.

"Oh, well, see ya then!" Naruto waved to the three before handing off.

"Neji gave me an invitation to a party Hanta's having this Friday…" Kankuro thought out loud. "He said he didn't know if you had the invitation so he gave it to me during our science class. Said you were going?"

"That's great!" Temari announced. "You'll be socializing with a group of kids your own age. Oh Kankuro we should go to."

Gaara cursed the older boy mentally. He wasn't going planning on really going to the party but now he would more then likely be forced to go. But his dad would never let him. He wasn't sure which was worse, going to a party with a bunch of people or being at his house with his father.

* * *

"Hey dad." Kankuro suddenly said at dinner that night. His siblings looked up at him in question for his out burst in the eerily quietness of their home. "Hyuga Hinata is having a party this Friday and she invited us to go. Can we?" 

His father looked up at him from cutting his steak with narrowed eyes. "All of you?" he asked eyeing Gaara.

"Yeah, it will get us all out for most of the night." He added the last part as a break it or make it part of the deal.

Their father looked back at cutting his food, keeping all of his children waiting for an answer. Just as Kankuro was about to ask again, he answered. "Fine."

The three children smiled at each other.

* * *

Whoo, done. A lot more Neji/Gaara in this one huh? (Laughs) Next chapter will have once again have a lot of Neji/Gaara and some look into Gaara… 

Done at 1:06am. Woot! Pass out time!


	4. Party and a New Side of Gaara

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: Sorry this took so long. But I have a very good excuse. I was _accused _(I did NOT) of putting pot in this guy's locker so I was queit…busy the pass few days…read my live journal for more.

Also, I have a Beta! **Catsmeowh44** is THE awesomeness:D

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…Not to sure about others.

Warnings: Violence, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, crazyness, OCCness.

Reviewers:

I heard that we're not allowed to put these here any more so I'm going to _acutely_ read the rule things and see if it's true. If I can't talk back to you guys know that I do read them and they're much appreciated.

A Dangerous Game: Party and a New Side of Gaara

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

"I can't wait until you're party tonight Hinata!" Sakura chirped happily. Friday had finally come and every one at their lunch table was excited, as well as those who weren't in their lunch period. "This is going to be so great! I've got a bunch of CD's to play. Oh, and my mom is making some really good appetizers."

"I-I'm sure everyone will love them." Hanta's voice was soft as well as her smile.

Looking across the table, Sakura pinned Gaara with her stare. "You're coming right? It's going to be really fun! Maybe Ino-pig and I can show you how to dance. I bet you'd like that. Oh! And maybe we can show you…" Sakura continued with Gaara nodding or shaking his head. She seemed to be lost in explaining how the party would be even before it happened.

Hinata smiled shyly glancing over at Naruto before back to the pink haired girl. Gaara looked up from the cup of soup Neji and Naruto had been ready to force down his throat if he didn't eat. Neji was sitting at their table again, next to Gaara, and Kiba on Neji's other side. The people sitting at the table had gotten use to the new addition to their 'family'. Though Gaara still felt himself blushing at random times and had to put his head down.

"Keep eating." Neji's voice came from next to the redhead. Gaara mumbled something unidentified to any one but him self and stirred his noodles. Glancing up at the dark haired teen next to him and seeing the other staring down at him, Gaara popped a piece of vegetable into his mouth. Neji seemed pleased enough and turned to eat his own lunch.

Gaara twisted the noodles around his fork and put them in his mouth when Kiba was pushed into Neji who's elbow went straight into the tender flesh of one of his worse bruises on his stomach. The red head bit back a yip of pain and doubled forward with his head touching the table. He could feel his throat contract and put a hand over his mouth while bolting out of the school lunch room.

"Gaara? Gaara!" Naruto yelled after his friend but he was already out the doors.

Making it just in time to the bath room, Gaara hung his head over the toilet letting his stomach decide if it wanted to have him re-look at his food from before…again. The bruised area had started to become a dull pain but was back at full force after being elbowed. His father had gotten him good there the last two nights and it was worse then it should have been. Perhaps he really should be eating more. His body probably had no energy from lack of food.

Stomach curling and making a grumbling noise, Gaara decided it wasn't the right time to be thinking about food.

Finger tips touched his back lightly and the redhead's head snapped back to identify the person. He was mildly surprised to see Neji looking down at him, his usually emotionless mask sliding just enough to show concern before sliding back into place. Gaara turned away and held his head over the toilet again.

Here Gaara had been thinking he was finally going to get some time on his own, when it's crushed before it can totally form. It wouldn't have been so bad if say, Naruto had fallowed him. But this was _Neji_. To Neji he must look like the weakest person in the whole damn school to some one as great as Neji.

And smart. Maybe to smart for his own, and Gaara's, good.

Neji could see past a person's outside like it was nothing. Sometimes Gaara had the feeling that he was look into his heart or reading his mind and had to look away. It didn't help that he had such an intense gaze or white colored eyes.

What if he saw past Gaara's lies and knew what happened to him at home? What would happen if he ever saw Gaara's bruises or occasional gashes? Gaara was making friends for the first time in a _long_ time and didn't want to give them up. Maybe he was just being greedy but he wanted to have friends to eat lunch with, or talk to during classes. He wouldn't let Neji, or anyone else, find out about his life out side of school.

"People don't throw up from getting elbowed in the stomach." Neji spoke, reminding Gaara he wasn't alone.

"I-I'm find." Gaara's voice became muffled as he used some toilet paper to whip off any reminds of his lunch from around his mouth. He stood and was going to rinse his mouth out but Neji was still in his way. "I have to go…"

Neji didn't move. His brows came together and Gaara took a step back. Luckily he had gone into the largest stall in the bathroom, the one at the very back, so there was plenty of room. Neji took a step closer though, still looking angry at something Gaara couldn't guess.

Before Gaara could talk, or possibly stop him, Neji's hand came out and lightly touched the area on Gaara's stomach which was bruised. He whimpered and pushed the hand away. He was still on edge about people touching him, even more so when it was to his injuries. "Please…don't."

"Does Kankuro hit you?" The white eyes were pinning Gaara down, standing in the shall's doorway and letting nothing drop until he got his answers.

Gaara stared at him for a few minutes. Had he heard Neji right? Did _Kankuro_ hit him? He said Kankuro right? Finally when all his brain cells were sure he said 'Kankuro' he let his eyes widen. "What? No! Kankuro would never hit me!"

"And Temari?"

"No!"

Neji was about to ask more, when pounding came from the door. "Gaara! Are you ok?" Sakura's voice came from out side the door. When no one said anything, she continued. "If you don't answer me I'm coming in there!"

"We're coming." Neji said after a minute and moved to the side so Gaara could get pass. Before Gaara pasted him though, Neji reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. "If you ever need something, just call me." He handed Gaara a small piece of paper and walked out of the bath room.

When Neji was out he opened the small piece of paper. On it, 'Neji's Cell' was written neatly at the top and under it was, what Gaara guessed to be, the black haired boy's number.

Tucking it into his pants pocket, Gaara wondered briefly why Neji had already had the paper written, before he walked out to be checked over by Sakura to make sure he was ok.

* * *

Gaara didn't tell his siblings about what had happened in the lunch room or bathroom with Neji. He knew they'd hear about it no mater what he did. He was just preparing him self for it. Some one who was in his lunch would say something, and tell his sister or brother, and then the two would gang up on him and demand answers.

But until then, he'd try and ignore it as much as he could.

'_Try'_ was the key word. Ever since Neji had gently touched his shoulder it had been tingling like he'd never before felt. He passed it off as something people must feel when having physical contact that wasn't trying to harm them. But then he would remind himself that it was totally different from when his siblings would try and comfort him.

At the moment they were sitting in a bus that would drop them off a block or two away from Hinata and Neji's house. They had gone home first, Temari demanded she take another shower before going and her brother's agreed to as well. Luckily their father hadn't been home yet and they were able to slip out of the house with out an incident. When other kids may hate their parents going to work, the three siblings prayed for it and cursed the holidays their father was given off.

Gaara sat in between his older siblings listening to Kankuro's CD player with one of the ear pieces and Kankuro with the other. Temari was listening to her own CD player and waiting for their stop.

When it came up, the three ushered out and headed for the Hyuga's house. Gaara was in awe of everything around him. The houses were at least three times bigger then any he'd ever seen or been to. The size only seemed to enlarge the closer they came to the end of the block. Seeing a few cars parked on the street or driveway gave away the location from a street down.

"Holy shit." Kankuro was looking up at the tall house as they walked up the long drive way. "If I didn't believe their family was rich before, I sure as hell believe it now!"

The other to siblings nodded in agreement. When they reached the door way and Temari raised her hand to nock but the door was pulled open. Gaara moved behind Kankuro as he looked at the very creepy man. His noise was long and pointed, pale white, and stiff looking. He looked down at the three with a stern yet bored look. "May I…help you?"

"Ah…yeah." Temari looked at Kankuro for a second but he shrugged. "Is this the Hyuga residence?"

"It is."

"Are Hinata or Neji…home?"

"They are."

Gaara knew his sister's patience was wearing thin. He couldn't oppose from how she was acting though. The man was being a real ass. Before his sister had much of a change of mauling the guy, a well-known voice came form inside. "Who is it?"

"Three in which are looking for you and Hinata." The pale guy said opening the door a bit more.

"Oh?" The voice sounded closer and the door was pulled open fully. Neji stood in front of them, glancing over each person before settling on Gaara. "Glade you could make it."

The red head wasn't sure if he had been talking to him, or the three of them, but Kankuro never gave him the chance to linger on it. "Well do you want us to stand here all night or invite us in?" Kankuro grumbled.

Neji raised an eyebrow, but side stepped and allowed the three to enter. Gaara walked threw the doorway and felt the back of Neji's hand brush against his. When he looked at the white eyed boy though he seemed not to have noticed. "Every one's down stairs. Fallow me."

As they were lead through some rooms and down a few hallways Gaara had a chance to peek into each room. All the rooms were clean to the T and in a traditional Japanese style. Each had picture of the family or a family member looking at the camera calmly. It showed Gaara it wasn't just Neji who had such a blank glare. It ran in the family.

Neji opened a door and music flooded into their hearing. The four walked down the stairs to be greeted with a room full of people, food, and drinks. A few people Gaara sat with at lunch, others he had seen at school. He was glad he hadn't seen any one who had bullied him. Kankuro was still on a rampage for the person who had bullied him the first day of school.

"Gaara you made it!" Sakura said handing them each a glow-in-the-dark necklace. "Who are you two?"

"T-this is my s-sister Temari and b-brother K-Kankuro." Gaara spoke a little louder because of the music in the back round.

"Hi I'm Sakura, Gaara and I are in the same lunch." She smiled before spotting an irked looking Sasuke and giggling Ino. Her anger rose. "Hey Ino-pig get your hands off my Sasuke!"

Temari raised an eyebrow at the girl but forgot quickly once she saw some people she knew, waving to her brothers; she headed over to talk with them. The youngest noticed that Neji had disappeared somewhere when he'd been introducing his brother and sister to Sakura. Looking up at his brother he noticed a small smile on his face as he eyed the food in the corner.

They wouldn't have to worry about leftovers with Kankuro there.

* * *

"N-no!" Gaara shook his head franticly as he looked at the place he was being dragged to.

"Aw come on, it will be fun!" Sakura grinned.

"B-but I don't k-know how!" Gaara argued back.

"That's ok I can show you!" The pink haired girl pulled him deeper into the swarm of people dancing not knowing the person she was dragging behind her was trying to become invisible very fast. When she found a space with enough room for the two of them and, she took his hand and tried pulling him closer but the other wouldn't budge. "Come on Gaara, you'll never get a girl friend if you can't dance."

Gaara wanted to say he had no intentions of getting a girl friend any time soon, but was pulled forward suddenly and blushing as he looked around at the people around him. He had to get _that_ close to Sakura!

"Just go with the flow, you know, and if you feel nervous just pretend like no one else is here." Sakura advised as she started moving to the beat of the music.

He observed, horrified, as he watched Sakura and the other people move, or what she called 'dancing'. He never knew that rubbing up against some one was considered dancing. Then again, he didn't know a lot of things about how normal people acted.

Sakura must have been tired of waiting because she put her hands on his hips and started to make him move along with her.

It was really, really, odd at first, but after a while Gaara started to get the hang of it. Not that it wasn't still something that confused him, but he had to admit he was having fun. Naruto had even come by to dance, rather oddly, with them before saying something about showing a certain Teme how to dance.

"Sakura."

Said girl stopped dancing and turned around. "Yes Neji?"

Gaara sighed in relieve. Maybe he could sneak away while Sakura's attention was somewhere else.

"Sasuke said he was looking for you, last time I saw him he was by the food table." Neji sounded like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

The girl's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together in front of her. "Really! I knew he liked me!" She hurried off before stopping and turning around with a grin. "Oh and can you help Gaara with his dancing, by the end of the night he's going to be the best on the dance floor!" She cheered before heading off the dance floor.

Gaara watched the girl go and frowned. He distantly remembered Sasuke and Naruto playing something called DDR on the very opposite side of the room. He was about to voice his thoughts when Neji spoke.

"She was wrong." Neji said suddenly. When Gaara gave him a questioning look, the other's lips twitched up. "She wasn't teaching you how to dance right." He walked pass Gaara and the younger boy thought he was leaving him until he felt a light touch on his hips where Neji's hands were now resting. "You dance like this."

Gaara's face was the same shade of red as his hair. Neji was using his hands to make Gaara's hips sway back and forth, the other's moving the same way. He'd seen other people doing it too, most of them any ways, and it was somewhat similar to how Sakura had made him dance.

He could feel Neji's breath on the back of his neck, and the place where his hands were making his skin tingle. He felt stiff though and his heart was racing. Being so close up to someone that was so much like a god, with people all around them and probably watching. What surprised him, more then anything, was that he wasn't completely nervous about being so close to him.

It was short lived though, as he saw Kankuro making his way toward him and broke away from Neji. The older looked at him, smiling faintly, and then left before any one could see it. Kankuro reached them and looked at the two. Gaara was blushing and looking at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Neji looked quiet pleased with him self but since Gaara seemed fine asked nothing about it. "Hey there's some really good food come try it."

"Ok…" Gaara said loud enough to hear over the music. "Bye Neji…" He turned and fallowed his older brother away and to the food table.

"What was up with you and Hyuga back there?" His brother asked when they arrived at the table and he handed Gaara some food.

"N-nothing…" Gaara's face heated up and he took a bite of the food.

"Liar."

"Sorry." The red head looked away from Kankuro. "He was…s-showing me h-how to dance…"

Kankuro expression was hard to read. Gaara saw astonishment, anger, more surprise, and something he wasn't sure of. He'd seen it once or twice before when Temari had brought a boy home with her. But he didn't bring some one home, and he wasn't even at his own house! So why was Kankuro giving him that look?

"I have to go find Temari, I haven't seen her in a while." Kankuro said suddenly.

Gaara nodded, watching as his brother was lost in the sea of people. When he was done eating he walked over to the chair in the back of the room and sat down. He watched the people around him, talking, laughing, and dancing. Some of the people that he knew waved at him. Others came over to talk to him for a few minutes before hearing a song they liked and leaving to dance. He had to admit this was the best night he could remember having in a long, long time. If having friends meant having more nights like this, then he'd have no problem with it.

* * *

Kankuro walked through the crowds of people looking for his brother. Temari had gone home with a few friends and it was getting late. A lot of people had already gone home and he wanted to get back home before it was too late. Their dad would either be at the bars or at some business trip. Hopefully gone for a while, Gaara's body couldn't take much more abuse.

Coming up to the back of the room, Kankuro saw his brother sleeping on the chair and curled up. The fact that Gaara was asleep somewhere that wasn't in his room surprised him. His brother had to be extremely tired to fall asleep at all. He didn't want to wake his brother after this one chance of rest.

"Are you and Gaara leaving now?" Neji questioned from behind him.

Kankuro turned and looked at the dark haired boy. He still wasn't sure what had been going on between him and his brother. Gaara was blushing and he never did that. He'd been proud of his brother for not having a panic attack or anything like that. Gaara had changed just slightly in the past few days. He had a feeling he knew why.

Shaking his head, Kankuro got to the point at hand. "He's sleeping." He pointed out the obvious. "He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Can he spend the night and I'll come pick him up in the morning? You've got more then enough rooms." Kankuro knew he wasn't telling the whole truth and he wasn't exactly being polite. Gaara never slept and he wasn't ever polite.

"Sure." Waiting as Kankuro picked up the younger boy carefully; he led them up to the second floor and stopped at one of the doors at the end of the hallway. "My room's right across from here, so I'll be close if anything happens." Neji added.

Kankuro laid his brother down in the bed and pulled the covers over him. Gaara should sleep through most of the night, maybe even until he came in the morning to pick him up. Walking up to the shorter boy, he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled his cell phone number on it. "Call this number if you need me." He said.

Neji nodded and lead the elder to the front door. Kankuro hoped that for once Gaara would sleep through a night with no nightmares until he came to get him.

* * *

Neji yawned and stretched as he woke up. When he looked at the digital numbers on his clock it read'1:21' in large green numbers. Shit, Gaara was probably either gone or up and wondering where the hell he was. He had stayed up late helping to clean after the party.

Standing up he put his hair in a low ponytail and made his way to the room across the hall. Pulling the door open slowly he was surprised to see the redhead up and sitting near the window. "Are you hungry?"

Gaara turned and looked at Neji and right away he knew something was off. Gaara's eyes looked harder, more dangerous then he'd ever seen in the timid boy. The smirk that was growing on his lips as he started walking slowly toward him only added to it. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Hyuga." Gaara said in an unwavering voice that only added to his suspicions that something was wrong. It was deeper and stronger sounding, almost completely different.

Watching the redhead carefully Neji tired to figure out what was wrong with him. When he could find nothing he asked him. "What's wrong Gaara?"

Gaara smirked, stopping a few feet away from the older boy. "Gaara?" He said tauntingly. "I'm not Gaara. I'm Shukaku."

* * *

Oooooohhhh! What will happen next! What's wrong with Gaara and what can Neji do to help?

I know! Mahahaha! But I'm not gunna tell. I'm kinda worried about I'm gunna write this whole "Shukaku and Gaara" scene… But I'll make it through, no worries! Already almost done with the next chapter.

I've also found that if I write the chapters on the computer, then print it out, I find a lot more errors then just trying to re-look it over on the computer. Plus then I can take it to school.

Thanks again for all the reviews!


	5. Shukaku

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: Just so every one knows: This is not Beta-ed, I'm sick, and stuff with drugs (the good kind that _help_ people, to the brim. So if the story gets in any way weird that's the reason...yeah...

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…Not to sure about others.

Warnings: Violence, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, crazyness, OCCness.

Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing!

A Dangerous Game: Shukaku

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

Neji stared ahead of him at the younger boy. Something was very wrong. This was Gaara, yet it wasn't. He looked like Gaara but wasn't acting like the redhead he'd known for the past few days. Where was the nervous, timid boy whom he'd danced with the night before?

"What's wrong?" He asked once more. He was debating on calling the number Kankuro had given him or not. Where was Kankuro anyway? He'd said he'd pick him up in the morning, and it was after one o'clock. He had his cell phone in his pocket and it was becoming more and more agreeable to call.

Gaara started moving toward Neji around. His steps coming faster and his smirk becoming wider. When he was right in front of Neji the red head punched him square in the jaw faster then he could react. He was stunned to say the least. He didn't know Gaara could be so violent, he didn't even know the redhead had enough strength to punch some one. What the hell had caused Gaara to change so suddenly?

A fist was aimed at him again but he caught it. "What the hell are you doing Gaara." He demanded the answer more then asked.

The one in questioning twisted out of his grip, spinning and kicking at his side but was again blocked. Neji had been in martial arts since he could walk so he knew Gaara was not playing around. All of his hits were going to the most vital organs. Gaara was _trying_ to hurt him.

Pushing the red head away from him, he quickly jumped out of the room and closed the door; holding it shut. A few seconds later Gaara was trying to pull the door open, banging on it with his fists. Even though the redhead had somehow changed and become more violent, Neji was still a lot stronger then the younger boy. He wasn't getting out of that room until Neji let him out.

Taking his cell phone and the piece of paper with Kankuro's number on it, he dialed the number with one hand. It rang twice before the other answered. "Hello?"

"There's something wrong with your brother. Where are you?" Neji said holding the door shut and the other tried to open it again.

"I forgot I had to work. What happened?" Kankuro's voice was full of worry that any one would be able decipher.

"He's trying to attack me and he's calling himself Shukaku."

"Shit." The other said from over the line. "Shit shit shit shit, FUCK!" There was a loud 'thud' which caused the Hyuga to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him? He's acting different."

There was a long silence on the other end. Finally Kankuro answered. "Gaara has a multiple personality disorder. He's supposed to take two pills in the morning but he must have forgotten or over slept. Fuck!"

"What do you want me to do?" Neji asked as the boy in the room in front of him started swearing and cursing him to high heavens.

"Usually he has a container with extra ones in his pocket. If they're there, make him take two and in like, a half hour he should be fine." Kankuro instructed and there was another voice in the back round. "Shit, I have to go. If anything goes wrong call me again and I'll just bail out of work." With that the older boy hung up.

Neji tucked his cell phone and paper back in his pocket. Multiple personality disorder huh? That _would_ explain why Gaara was acting so weird. But at the moment he had to get 'Shukaku' to take those pills so Gaara would be back in control.

'Shukaku' was still pounding on the door, but every so often he would stop and go some where else in the room then come back. When he was away from the door Neji opened it and blocked quickly as a fist was thrown his way. He grabbed and twisted the wrist to twist the arm and Gaara was facing away from him. He didn't want to hurt the redhead but he had to stop him from his crazed state before he could hurt any one or himself.

Nicking his feet out from under him, Gaara fell and Neji straddled him from behind and holding his hands in one of his own. Gaara squirmed, cursed, and tried to get out from the Hyuga. He was having a hard time trying to find the container in his pockets. Luckily he found it quickly and popped the lid off and two pills fell out.

But…how was he going to get the squirming boy to take them?

"Gaara, stop." He didn't know if Gaara could hear him, but if he could he hoped the boy would try to get a hold of himself.

"Gaara's not here Hyuga." He snarled and while Neji was trying to figure out a way to make him take the pills, turning around so he was facing Neji. Freeing his hand he reached out and grabbed the cap to the pill container. Swiping it at Neji he managed to get a nice cut across his right cheek. "Don't think you can help him. He's more messed up then you can handle. You can't even begin to consider how much of a messed up past he's had!"

Neji listened to the boy under him realizing that he was probably right. But the only way to learn about people was to get to know them over a period of time, and he didn't plan on letting this…person get the better of him.

The black haired boy grabbed his hand and held it again. Gaara snared, and Neji took the chance to put the two blue pills in his mouth. Forcing his mouth to stay shut until he swallowed Gaara hit and punched Neji and tried to get away from him. In the end he ended up swallowing the pills. Neji exited the room while the other was getting his breath back and closed the door and waited for the real Gaara to come back.

Gaara banged and pulled on the door with great strength for about 20 minutes after Neji forced him to take the pills. Five minutes after he fell to the ground by the door and hit it weakly, "Shukaku's" voice becoming familiar after that. Somewhere around 30 and 37 minutes after taking the pill Neji heard crying from the other side of the door.

He wasn't very experienced with how to comfort other people but knew if something like that had happened to him, he'd want his space for a while. When he opened the door Gaara was by the bed he'd slept in that night, arms whapped around his knees and rocking back and forth slightly.

Neji walked slowly toward him until he was standing right in front of the shattered boy. He knelt down in front of him, touching his shoulder with ghostly fingertips.

OTHER!

Gaara jumped as he felt something touch his shoulder almost as if it wasn't there. He looked up and saw Neji crouching down before him, face as blank as ever. But his face was different, there was a cut on his right cheek where blood was already trickling out of, and his jaw looked slightly bruised.

This had happened before. It used to happen all the time before his father was forested to take him to a doctor and only now when he'd forgotten to take his medicine. People would get hurt because or Shukaku, or was it really him? It happened before when he'd wake up, forgetting what had happened, and some one being hurt.

Seeing Neji hurt made it all the more worse. Even though he'd only know him a few days he felt like he'd known him as long as Naruto. He protected him, was helping him to get to a more reasonable weight. He'd promised himself long time ago that he would never hurt some one. If he did, he'd be no better then his father. He'd be _worse_ then his father.

His bottom lip trembled, eyes watering more, and he covered his face with his hands sobbing. "I'm so s-sorry!" He hick-upped. "I-I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" He stood with the intent to run as fast as he could out of the house and to his house, but strong arms pulled him down and into Neji's arms.

"It's ok." Neji tired to soothe him by rubbing small circles on his back.

"It's not ok!" Gaara cried trying to get away from him. "I hurt you! I always hurt people! If you don't let me go I'll only hurt you like I did Yashamaru and mom!"

He fell into Neji's embrace and sobbed into the older teen's shirt. His chest hurt so much. Why wasn't Neji letting him go, or pushing him away? Why wasn't _he_ pushing Neji away? Why was it that every time Neji touched him, his skin would tingle and he'd feel…safe…Like when Kankuro or Temari would stand up for him, yet different to.

Gaara didn't know what to think. He'd never had to deal with these kinds of emotions. He'd never had the normal life like every one else had, never known what to think when some one was hugging him out side of his siblings, or how to dance. And Neji, Neji was making all of these new emotions come to life. They weren't bad, and from what he could tell they weren't hurting him, but could it last any longer?

Every good had a bad, so what 'bad' was going to come out of this? And what even was _this_?

Neji shifted back a few inches and Gaara balled his hands in the other's shirt. He didn't want him to go, not now. White eyes looked into his and Neji brushed away his tears with his thumb. "You're not going to hurt me." He whispered quietly, tilting Gaara's chin up. "Everything will be fine…"

Gaara looked up at the older boy as his face came closer to his. Gaara knew in the back of his mind what was happening. He'd seen Temari and even Kankuro at one time, do this. Kankuro did it with girls and Temari with guys. Would doing this with Neji be bad? But Neji just didn't do things that were bad, he was like an angel or god!

When Neji was no less then an inch away from Gaara he stopped, looking into Gaara's mint green eyes. Gaara looked back with wide eyes that only grew when Neji's lips pressed lightly against his. For being such a cold person to others Neji's lips were pretty warm, and soft.

"Hey Gaara, Neji called and-" Kankuro's train of thought stopped as did his feet. He was in the door looking at the two in the room Gaara had been given.

Gaara blushed and tried to move away but Neji was still holding him. Having Kankuro walk in on Gaara's first kiss was more then a little embarrassing. And after all that had happened no less!

"H-hi." Gaara squeaked and quickly shut his mouth.

"Kankuro." Neji said finally letting Gaara go with a nod. The way he said it made Gaara think he was talking about the weather and that his older had not just walked in on them.

"The butler dude let me in." Kankuro explained as Gaara hurriedly walked over to him. "Ah, we have to go. Bye Neji."

Gaara blushed and said a quiet good bye while fallowing his brother out of the house and started walking to the bus stop. "You were late…" Gaara pointed out noticing that the sun was high in the sky.

"Yeah sorry about that…" Kankuro looked back at his brother fallowing in his shadow. "But what the hell was _that_?"

Mistaking his brother's tone for angry, he tensed. "S-sorry! I didn't t-take my medicine a-and-"

Kankuro interrupted him. "I'm not mad, just…asking."

Gaara's cheeks heated and he looked at the ground as he walked, now beside his brother. "He…ah…kissed me…"

"Yeah I saw that!" Kankuro laughed and patted his brother's back, smiling.

NEXT!

Gaara sat in Kankuro's room doing his homework. Well, _trying_ to do his homework.

When Kankuro and he had arrived home their father hadn't been back all night. Temari had rushed to his side and hugged him tight enough to the point he couldn't breathe. She had been worried about her youngest brother after she heard he's had another episode. After reasserting his sister he was alright, and getting some food, he was allowed to do his homework in peace. As much as being in Kankuro's room while he was listening to music was peace…

The reason for his difficulty in finishing his home work was a certain black haired, white eye teen who decided to kiss him and make his head one big brain-celled head of confusion for Gaara. His lips and body where Neji had touched was still tingling. Another reason he couldn't consecrate.

"Hey." Temari popped her head into the room. "Dad called and said he'd be away for a few days on business." She grinned when she saw her brother's brightened. "What do you say to some pizza?"

"Anything besides what you cook." Kankuro grumbled. Knowing the out come, Gaara ducked with out even looking up as a pillowed flew over his head and into Kankuro's face.

"I don't hear your stomach complaining when I cook you ass!" She yelled and stomped out of the room.

Gaara laughed softly. With out there father here, it was almost like a normal family.

NEXT DAY!

Sunday was a day in which Gaara usually forced himself to finish his homework. But on Sunday Temari and Kankuro took him shopping for new clothes. With the money their father had left for food they were using to get the youngest some much needed clothes. He'd tried to tell them he was fine with Kankuro's old clothes, but the two had insisted.

They were in the down town area now. The streets we're very busy even for a Sunday which was a great relief for Gaara. Down town was shaped much like a square. In the middle of the square was a good sized park. Surrounding it were buildings with all different types of stores.

"So where do you want to go Gaara?" Temari asked from a few steps in front of her brothers.

"I don't know…any where I guess…" Gaara mumbled.

"I think we should go to-"

"None of your stupid girly stores Temari." Kankuro snapped sharply.

Their sister's cheeks puffed out in anger and she turned around sharply. "I wasn't going to advise a girl story stupid! Was I going to say, why don't we go to Hot Topic and see if there's anything?"

Kankuro crossed his arms, and Gaara only nodded. While the oldest lead the way and Gaara between his two siblings, he looked at the ground while his mind wondered. With Kankuro's help he'd been able to finish his homework.

The entered one of Kankuro's favorite stores called Hot Topic and the older boy was quick to pick out some clothing for his younger brother. One thing he noticed was Gaara was very thin and short, while most of the men's clothing was for…well, people who weren't exactly small like his little brother was. It took a while, but Kankuro finally found some clothing his brother might like and handed them to him.

"Try these on and see if they fit. If not I'll look to see if there's anything smaller…" Kankuro trailed off as he caught sight of the CD rack and quickly walked over to it.

Gaara took the clothing into the fitting room and tried on each piece of clothing. Since of the start of school in which Naruto and Neji were keeping an eye on his eating habits, he'd gained weight. To others he might be starting to look like his normal weight, but to Gaara he only saw himself as fat. He was glad for the baggy clothes that would hide his body from his father who might make him threw up the food. It wouldn't be the first time…

Shaking his head, he quickly tried on the rest of the clothing and picked out the ones he liked. He gave the clothing to Kankuro, who gave them to the clerk. Temari was waiting for them out side of the store when they exited, looking across the road into a Ramen store. "Hey Gaara, is that the Naruto kid?" She asked.

Fallowing his sister's gaze, Gaara did indeed see a head full of yellow spiky hair and several empty bowls next to him. The only person who he knew who could eat so much of one thing and still be so skinny was Naruto. "Yeah."

"Why don't you go get something to eat in there while Kankuro and I get some groceries?" She said and upon seeing his nervous look, added. "We won't take long, and Naruto will be in there with you."

Reluctantly, Gaara nodded. He didn't want to leave his siblings sides. Ever since his… 'Episode' at Neji's house he'd been on edge, for more then one reason. He knew his sister was just trying to help him to socialize him with other people, but people terrified him!

After getting money from his sister, Gaara looked down both sides of the street; he crossed and entered the Ramen shop. The smell of food was almost overpowering. Naruto's head popped out of one of the several bowls of Ramen with some noodles hanging out of his mouth. It was a funny sight once in which caused a small smile to form on Gaara's lips.

"Gaara!" the blonde shouted patting the seat next to him. "What's up?"

Gaara walked over quietly waving to his friend and sitting next to him at the counter. He noticed that the seat on the opposite side of his friend had a bowl, half full (or possibly half empty), sitting on the counter. Naruto leaving half a bowl of ramen untouched was like a rock talking; it just didn't happen. Some one had to be there with Naruto.

"If you are h-here with some one I-I wouldn't want to i-intrude…" Gaara said softly starting to stand up.

"No way, it's just me and Iruka-sensei here anyways!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara raised an eye brow as to why his English teacher would be there with Naruto but wasn't able to ask as the said teacher came out from what looked like the bathroom. "Gaara, what a surprise to see you." He smiled kindly sitting next to Naruto. "Here for some Ramen as well?"

Gaara nodded and sat back down at the counter. "Y-yeah…" he said nervously. When the store owner came to take his ordered, he ordered chicken and waited for it penitently. While he saw his teacher busy looking through a bag, he whispered to Naruto. "W-why are you with our English teacher?"

Naruto laughed, chewing and swallowing his food before talking. "You know when I left Suna to move here?" He asked and received a nod. "That's because Iruka adopted me!"

Gaara nodded, understanding why his blonde haired friend always gave the teacher such a hard time. He prayed for Iruka's wellbeing for having to live with Naruto.

TIMES!

Gah, not to happy with the ending of this but meh. I didn't want to stop at like page 5 so I decided they'd go shopping and you'd find out why Naruto moved and stuff like that.

Who liked the kissing-ness! I DID! 8D


	6. A Date?

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. It's all _my_ fault. My aunt died of cancer yesterday and it's just hard right now. I'm working REALLY hard to keep my mind off it. Like this storey, and reading as much Neji/Gaara I can find!

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…Not to sure about others.

Warnings: Violence, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, crazyness, OCCness.

Reviewers: Thanks to all of you! 8D And would any one be mad if I added some Kakashi/Iruka pairings? Sometimes I feel like I add to much Yaoi and over doing it… I know some people don't like them together but I think they're cute…So tell me so I have an idea of how you guys would feel about it.

A Dangerous Game: A Date?

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

This was a day Gaara dreaded every week. Kankuro was working after school and Temari had her driving class. That meant either staying at school until his sister came back from driving or going home. Neither sounded appeasing to him. If he stayed at school, there'd be a good change of him getting beaten up. If he went home it was definite he'd get beaten up. Their father was going to be home for another few days.

Seeing the lesser of two evils Gaara decided he'd go to the library and wait for Temari to be done. Usually no one was there after school, and he'd be able to get done with some of his homework.

In the past few weeks since his 'episode' Gaara had become very jittery around Neji and not in a 'nervous-because-he's-going-to-hit-him' type either. Neji had said nothing about what had happened and Gaara switched from taking his pills in the morning to night.

Naruto had been very curious about what was between him and Neji. Unfortunately for Gaara his blonde haired friend had seen the two dancing, whenever no one was in hearing range he would ask about it. In turn, Gaara would ask about Sasuke. This quickly shut up the blushing blonde.

'Spanish, Math, and English homework.' Gaara repeated to himself in his head as he quickly walked down the hallway to the library. He pushed open the heavy soundproof door, and was happy to see no one else in the room. Just in case any one did decide to come into the room he walked into the back of the room where it was secluded from the rest. It was the best place to study if you didn't want to be interrupted.

Turning past a bookcase Gaara stopped dead in his tracks. Cheeks burning and slapping a hand over his mouth, he high-tailed it out of the library. He would study outside. Outside where Naruto and Sasuke weren't making out and touching each other and-

Gaara shook his head closing his eyes, pretending that he was a computer and deleting the scene with the two other boys on it. It was easier said then done. He'd always thought Naruto might have liked the silent boy since he was always complaining about him but this…this was totally unexpected!

Forgetting that in order to walk down a hallway without running into anything, Gaara did just that and almost fell backwards if not for two hands catching him. Eyes snapping open, Gaara gasped. "S-Sasuke!"

"Itachi." The person said in a calm monotone voice, deeper then the boy he'd thought he was. Even though Gaara had thought he was someone else when he took a closer look he couldn't believe he had. This _man_ was older, longer hair, and crimson eyes.

Gaara gulped and took a step back. This was the kind of guy that looked tough, he probably was.

The man, Itachi, smirked slightly looking down at him. "Have you seen Uchiha Sasuke?"

Feeling his cheeks turning colors again he pointed behind him. "D-down the h-hall in the library…" He mumbled.

Itachi nodded and walked down the hallway. Gaara thanked any gods that were looking out for him today. He'd escaped any conflicts with Naruto or Sasuke, and hadn't been punched in the face for running into whom he knew had to be related to Sasuke in some way.

Begging for his good luck to go on for the rest of the day Gaara headed to the parking lot to wait for his sister to return. He knew it'd be at least an hour of waiting in the hot sun but he was used to it. After living in Suna's hot climate for practically his whole life he was used to it. The hockey team was out practicing, and he caught a few glances of some of the people he knew or was friends with.

One person in particular caught Gaara's attention more then any of the others.

Neji noticed him only seconds after Gaara did, and waved at the redhead. Gaara was glad for the distance between the two for he blushed, and gave a small wave back.

After a while of watching the drills the teams were doing Gaara got down to business. 'Spanish, Math, and English homework.' He chanted to himself pulling out his Spanish and English book. He wasn't looking forward to his math homework at all.

Being so absorbed in his work Gaara failed to notice a figure standing before him. It wasn't until their hand was resting on his shoulder he had become conscious of them and looked up.

"You didn't jump." Neji pointed out sitting next to the boy with a water bottle in hand.

"Yeah…" The red haired boy said softly looking back at his homework.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Neji looking out ahead of him, and Gaara at his papers. Finally Neji spoke. "Would you like to go some where after school with me tomorrow? I can pick you up around six."

Gaara looked up in surprise, his cheeks turned pink. "A d-date?" he asked nervously.

The other turned, smiling at Gaara softly, giving a small nod. "Yeah."

Looking down at his homework in hopes of hiding his spreading blush, he answered. "I'll ask my dad if I can go out."

Neji nodded and was about to say more when his coach blew the whistle. "Hyuga stop flirting and get over here!" Kakashi yelled waving the rest of the team over.

Smiling, Gaara waved to the older boy as he left. His heart fluttered, a tightness in his chest. How was he going to ask his dad about _this_?

* * *

"D-dad…"

"What?"

Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd practice saying the words over, and over in his mind, but now confronting his father was a whole different level.

"A few f-friends are g-going out t-tomorrow and they asked if I c-could come…c-can I?" Gaara had decided while he and Temari were walking home he'd lie about going with just Neji. He knew his father wouldn't approve one bit if he knew he'd had a date with anyone, let alone another _guy_.

"Why would anyone want to you go with _you_?" His father's words stung but he held his ground as much as possible. Laughing at his own cruelness, his father waved him away. "I don't care, anything to get you out of the house and away from me. But don't think I'm giving you any fucking money."

"T-thanks." Gaara muttered and quickly exited the room. As he all but ran up the stairs two pairs of eyes stared down at him. Being pulled into Kankuro's room, the door shut and locked, his siblings wasted no time questioning him.

"Whom are you going with?" Kankuro asked in a serious voice.

"Oh you're going to have so much fun!" Temari smiled hugging her youngest brother.

When Gaara was released from his sister's vise like grip he looked down at his hand nervously while the other touched his tattooed forehead. "With Neji…"

Silence filled the air around the three. The eldest two looked at each other, then back down to their brother. "A _date_!" Kankuro and Temari shrieked as quietly as possible so as to not irritate their father.

Blushing once more and nodding Gaara looked away. He had to be sick or something. Or maybe his body just thought it'd be fun to torture him today. He'd never blushed so much in his life!

Temari hugged him again, very tightly, while saying how he'd have to wear some of his new clothes. Kankuro on the other hand had his arms crossed over his chest, with a guarded look as he calculated everything. Gaara knew his brother, and trusted him. If there were in any way a doubt in his brother's mind about him going, he'd listen to him with out a second thought. Giving Gaara a small nod of approval he turned, heading for his own room for the night. Unknown to Gaara his sibling had some plans of his own for the next day.

* * *

Finding the Hyuga was an easy task, Kankuro found out. Getting him away from the group of girls that hovered around him was another problem in itself.

He'd decided when he'd given the go ahead to Gaara that he'd speak with the Hyuga privately before they went on their…date. He cared for his brother more then most siblings did. He was content that Gaara was happy and finally socializing with kids his own age, besides him and Temari. But if there were any way that he could get hurt he'd stop it from ever happening.

Even if it meant, getting through the claws of the girls around the Hyuga.

Luckily for him they had the same third period class together. While the teacher was babbling her head off he glared at some kid out of his seat next to Neji. When the seat was unoccupied he sat and leaned over to the Hyuga's desk.

"Are you really taking Gaara on a date today?" Kankuro whispered so only he could hear.

The Hyuga turned slightly, looking the older boy in the eyes with a blank look of his own. "I am."

Making sure the teacher was still absorbed in her teachings; he glared harder at the other. "You hurt him, and I'll kill you."

Neji finally turned and stared at Kankuro with a look that would cause any other person to freeze in their tracks. "I'm not the one you should be saying that too."

Kankuro's brows frowned, but before he could say anything more the bell had rung and Neji left.

Kankuro picked up his things quickly, waiting out in the hallway for where he knew Temari would pass by. When he saw her he waved her down and told her about his conversation with Neji.

"What do you think he meant by 'I'm not the one you should be saying that too' crap?" Temari asked after a lengthily silence between the two.

"I don't know…" Kankuro sighed.

"Do you think he knows about…" She assumed, not wanting to say anymore in public.

"No. If he knew I think he'd have said it right out if the Hyuga thought it was _him_. I think he's thinks _I_ did it…"

Temari snorted. "Yeah right! You two are like best friends. What if he thought it was _me_!"

"I don't know. But he doesn't seem like he's going to hurt Gaara, so we'll just have to wait and see." Kankuro said. His sister nodded and headed to her classroom as he headed for his own.

* * *

At lunch Gaara tried his hardest to ignore how he was spotting out things he usually didn't noticed before regarding how Naruto and Sasuke acted. He really did. It was hard though, especially when Sasuke would move slightly closer to Naruto sitting next to him or whisper something that would cause Naruto to blush and look away.

"I can't believe I got a C- on my last test! Best grade I've gotten so far!" Naruto yelled loud enough for the world to hear, not to mention the lunchroom.

"Congratulations. You'll only be the second stupidest person in the school." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Teme! I wasn't talking to you." Naruto folded his hands over his chest once again turning away from the dark haired boy. "What'd you get Gaara?"

"Um…B+…" Gaara mumbled. Naruto gaped, mouth hanging open, before closing it and giving an excuse that he'd been attacked the night before. Gaara again tried to ignore the glare sent Sasuke's way, or the smirk sent back.

Biting into the sandwich he'd bought, he forced himself not to remember what he'd saw his two friends doing the day before. Someone's foot bumped against Gaara's, stopped, and then moved against his under the table. When he attempted to move his foot away, the other kept his in its spot. Leaning back slightly and looking under the table he saw Sasuke's foot...

Sasuke's foot which was trying to play footsy with him…?

Choking on the food he had been in the process of eating caused a few people at the table to turn and stare at him. He could make out the forms of Sasuke and Naruto looking at him, the foot drawing away, and Naruto jumping up ready to help his friend.

Neji, whom had been sitting next to Gaara, patted his back in an attempt to unplug the food in his throat. "Are you alright?" The Hyuga asked when Gaara could breathe again.

Gaara nodded, taking a sip of his water. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto through his side vision and Gaara thanked the gods that Sasuke thought he'd been…_that_ with Naruto and not him. That would have been embarrassing!

"GAARA!" A voice yelled above all the others. Gaara turned to see who had called him, only to see a girlish-boy running up to him. "Gaara!" Haku yelled again happily throwing his arms around the redhead's neck.

"H-Haku, I didn't k-know you were in this l-lunch hour." Gaara didn't know if his shuddering was from lack of air, embarrassment, or just his normal shuddering.

"I'm not, but having two study halls in one day can leave you without much homework for the second." He pointed out, and took a seat next to Gaara, on the other side from Neji. "Plus Kankuro wanted me to come and check on you."

"C-check on me?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, but I can't remember what for anymore…" Haku said thoughtfully.

Gaara stared at the older boy questioningly. Neither of his siblings ever got high that he knew of, but he was pretty sure Haku was at the moment. Haku was smart, and sharp, he wouldn't forget something so easily. "Are y-you ok?"

Haku looked at him thoughtfully before looking upwards as if it would give him answers. "I have 5 tests today and was up the past two days with no sleep running on only coffee…does that count as being ok?"

"Ahh…" Gaara didn't get to answer as Haku again threw his arms around Gaara's neck before letting go.

"Well I've got to get back. Bye!" The longhaired boy waved and was off.

There were a few moments of silence around the table before Naruto broke it. "Was she high?"

"I-I don't know…and that w-was a guy." Gaara said still looking at the spot Haku had been sitting in.

"What!"

* * *

Gaara wondered briefly if his siblings could walk any slower then what they were doing at the moment.

It was very rare when he was impatient. It was also very rare that Gaara went out without his brother or sister, was excited, and wanted to run as fast as he could home and watch the clock in hopes it'd move faster.

It was very rare indeed.

He had tried occupying his mind with thinking of all the different kinds of animals in Suna. When that failed as well as a number of other ideas, he settled for slowly walking faster, hopeing the other two would catch on.

"In a rush or somethin' Gaara?" Kankuro asked looking at the sky.

"N-no…" Gaara blushed. They all knew the real reason, but his brother seemed to like to tease him at the moment.

Saying Gaara wasn't excited was a big understatement. He wasn't to get home and figure out what he was going to wear. He couldn't wear his normal clothes and look like the underprivileged kid he was. Even though it sounded like something a girl would think. He didn't want to humiliate Neji by looking like a slob. He would not let something like clothing ruin his first date!

"So when's Neji coming over?" Temari wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"S-six."

"When are you coming back?" Kankuro asked soon after.

"I don't know." Gaara responded noting the way Kankuro looked up to the sky once again in thought.

"Thank god…" Temari whispered as they walked up their empty driveway. She hoped that for once their father would be late coming home, for Gaara's sake.

Gaara took off his shoes as quickly as he could while trying to look as normal as possible. First he took a shower. It soothed his muscles while giving him some time to catch up on his healing wounds. The worse of them were on his arms, one on his side, on his stomach. After taking his shower he picked out some of his nicest, and also casual clothes.

He found it funny how different he was acting, and all because he was trying to impress Neji. He even had Temari help him put on the coating of black eyeliner since she was a girl and woman seemed to just be naturally better at it then men. He saw it as one of the mysteries of the world.

When he was done Gaara looked at himself over in the mirror in the bathroom. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt under a black band T-shirt Kankuro had bought him. His pants were also newer and fit better then the hand-me-downs of Kankuro's. They were black, with a few pockets and small red stitching. He only wondered briefly why almost all of his clothing was black.

Time passed by slowly as the redhead waited for six o'clock. But it always did seem to go slower when one was waiting for something or when they were bored. He occupied himself by doing homework or talking with Temari and Kankuro but there was only so much he could have a conversation with some one about he could take.

It was when the front down opened and closed that his head shoot up to stare at his brother nervously. Kankuro's eye narrowed slightly and he got up from his bed, walking out of the room. He'd made a promise to make sure Gaara went on his engagement.

Gaara silently walked behind his brother to the edge of the hallway near the stairs and peered down to the first floor. Both of the boys could tell their father was drunk. He swayed from side to side, mumbling something to himself, and walked at a sluggish pace. Nodding back to his room, Kankuro pushed Gaara away from the stairs. When they were both safely in his room he turned and locked the door.

"What am I going to do?" Gaara asked softly. He could feel his heart already racing. Their father drunk was never a good thing. Their father drunk on a weekday was even worse. Since he was drunk now it meant something at work had gone very wrong and he needed someone to take out his anger on: Gaara.

"Don't worry." Kankuro said sitting at his desk, next to the door. "Finish doing your homework."

Gaara stared at his brother from across the room on the other's bed. Kankuro almost never sat at his desk, even if he had homework. He'd always sit on his bed pushing Gaara over to make room. He was sitting there so he'd be between him and his father if the man decided to barge in.

Saying a silent thank you to his brother, Gaara rechecked over his math homework. The next time he looked up at the clock it was six o'clock, he jumped to his feet. Kankuro looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as he walked across the room and to the door.

"Bye." Gaara said and waving.

"Don't get back to late."

Nodding, Gaara walked quietly down the stairs and to the door. Before he could get to it and fully leave the house, a strong grip on his wrist pulled him back. "Wher' da fuck da ya tink you goin'?" His father asked in a slurred and almost un-understandable voice.

Panic was shown clearly on Gaara's face. He'd almost made it out without any interaction between him and his father. "I-I'm going o-out w-with my f-friends." Seeing the man's eyes narrow, he added. "Y-you said I c-could g-go before."

"Und wha if I say you can't go _now_?" He asked as his grip on his son's arm tightened. It was plainly obvious just by breathing the air around him he'd been drinking, a lot.

Gaara stammered for words, not knowing what to say. He saw Kankuro rush out of his room and hastening down the stairs, Temari not long behind him. His father's hold wasn't lessening at all and he was becoming even more panicked that the man would break his arm.

The soon to be panic attack was put on hold as the doorbell rang. All eyes looked to the door and Gaara turned around and opened the door as the hand gripping him dropped. Neji stood outside on his doorstep, looking as great as ever.

If Gaara could, he'd jump into the other's arms and thank him for his great timing. He didn't, instead smiled shakily and asked him to wait a moment while he got his shoes on. He knew Neji would be able to pick up on the alcoholic odor coming from his father and his more then likely nervous attitude. Looking up and seeing his white eyes slightly narrowed only added to his conclusion.

"Um…b-bye." Gaara said quietly not looking up to meet any of his family member's gazes. Closing the door behind him Gaara walked down the few steps alongside Neji.

A hand touched his shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?"

Smiling softly, Gaara looked at the Hyuga. "So where are we going?"

* * *

I didn't have the heart to have anything drastic happen to Gaara before his date. I really didn't. Neji came to save the day though! 


	7. Gaara’s First Date And the Surprise

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: Chapter 7. I liked writing this chapter. When I was done with this chapter, and halfway through the next, I decided, what the hell. If you guys take the time to review, I'll take the time to write back. Plus I was kind of sad that so few people reviewed but, meh. (Yeah, 'meh' is a word.)

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…Not to sure about others.

Warnings: Violence, guy and guy loving, self-inflicted violence, craziness, OCCness.

Reviewers:

**Corvin**: I'm updating right now!

**Crimsonbloodvampire**: (Grins) Maybe he will get a good night kiss…

**Demonchildssister**: Thank you!

**Akai-chou-spirit**: I know, Gaara's dad makes everything hell! I'm glad you answered to the Kakashi/Iruka thing. You were the only one.

**Naitachal666**: I refused myself to mess up Gaara's date. I kept telling my self, no, this is not an, 'I'm gunna be an ass' to Gaara fanfic. And it worked! I'm not sure what I'm going to do with his dad yet…time will tell.

A Dangerous Game: Gaara's First Date

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

"_Um…b-bye." Gaara said quietly not looking up to meet any of his family member's gazes. Closing the door behind him Gaara walked down the few steps alongside Neji. _

_A hand toughed his should lightly. "Are you alright?"_

_Smiling softly, Gaara looked at the Hyuga. "So where are we going?"_

If Neji noticed anything wrong he didn't say anything. Instead, he let his hand fall to his side and gave a small smirk. "It's a surprise."

Gaara was taken aback for a second. Usually any 'surprises' were from his father and they were never anything good. He didn't believe Neji would do anything like that to him, but was a little withdrawn as they walked to Neji's car, or should he say _limo_.

It shouldn't have surprised him that Neji had his own limo. After seeing where he lived, and the size of his house he shouldn't have. He was suddenly ashamed of his small house in one of the poorer neighborhoods in town. Even in his best clothes he must have still looked like something dragged off the street.

He must have spaced out of a second because Neji nudged him slightly. Looking up he saw the door being held open and Neji looking at him curiously. "Sorry…" He mumbled blushing and ducked down into the limo. The dark haired boy followed after, talking to the drive ahead in hushed voices.

The excitement, as well as nervousness, from before was slowly coming back to Gaara. The car seemed to be moving slower then it really should, almost mocking Gaara, forcing him to wait longer then he needed to before they got to the place Neji had arranged for.

Several times during the ride he would look across the small space separating him from Neji to see him in deep thoughtfulness.

When the car started slowing down Gaara looked out one of the many windows. They were in the richer part of town, but not as rich as where the other boy lived. Going, somewhere there to eat would have made Gaara feel a lot more out of place then he was.

Neji got out of the car first, followed by a timid red-head. Gaara looked at the restaurant in amazement. It had to be the nicest place he'd ever been too. "Wow…" He said quietly.

"It's even better inside." Neji said motioning for Gaara to follow him the rest of the way inside. Gaara did, walking more behind him then beside him, and looking around in caution. There weren't many people in the restaurant, something Gaara was thankful for, the waitress came quickly to take them to their table.

"Here ya go Neji!" The girl said placing two menus on the table.

"Thank you." Neji said back politely, taking a seat. The girl blushed and walked away.

Gaara glanced over the menu as his eyes widened. Everything on it was more then all the money he brought! Well, except for a plain cheese sandwich. He should have saved his money from lunch during the week. Now he was going to look even worse then he already did!

The Hyuga put his menu down and took a sip from his glass of water. "So what are you getting?" He asked conversationally.

"A sandwich…" Gaara mumbled.

Neji looked up sharply and Gaara looked down at his hands nervously twitching in his lap. "You can order more then that, I'm paying after all."

Looking up with wide eyes, Gaara shook his head. "Oh no, I-I'm fine!" His stomach gave a quiet argument. Truth was he was really hungery. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch earlier that day. But he also didn't want Neji to waste his money on him.

"It's fine. I asked you to come with me didn't I?"

"B-but I'm n-not-"

"I said its fine. You should eat more anyways, though, you do look better then at the beginning of the year." He said and dismissed the conversation by starting a new one. "So was that was your father when I picked you up?"

Gaara rubbed the tattoo on his forehead. He would rather not talk about his father but knew it'd be rude to ignore the question. "Y-yes…"

Neji nodded looking up as the waitress came to take their order. Before Gaara was able to say what he wanted Neji cut in to order for him, which turned out to be a lot more then the red head knew he could eat.

"What were you doing after school yesterday?" Neji inquired once the waitress was gone. He rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his folded hands.

Gaara was glad for the change of topic. "I was waiting for Temari to get back from her driving lessons. Kankuro was working and I didn't feel like going home. We usually all walk home together." 'Ignore everything else you saw while at school.' He mentally told himself referring to the occurrence with Naruto and Sasuke in the library.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk."

Gaara blushed looking down from Neji's smirking face.

"If you ever need a ride home, I'm sure I could drive you." The white-eye boy said offhand. "I've got practice after school but after I could give you a lift home."

"Um…Thanks." Gaara said, but not intending to take up the offer. He was already letting Neji pay for his dinner; he didn't want to bother him any more with taking him out of his way to drop him off at home. Trying to keep up some kind of conversation, he asked, "How long have you been playing hockey?"

"About since I was six years old." He swung his glass of water in his hand. "My uncle thought it would be a good way to get scholarships for collage."

"Why would _you_ need scholarships?" Gaara asked without thinking. Upon hearing it spoken he slapped his mouth shut and looked at Neji with wide eyes.

Neji smiled looking up at Gaara, putting him a bit more at ease. "That's the same thing I asked."

"Here's your order Neji." Their waitress said as she placed their food down in front of them, a small hit of a blush on her cheeks.

They both thanked her, a small pout on her lips as she was politely shooed away. Gaara mused she had wanted to talk to Neji some more. They talked through their meal, mostly about school, sports, and friends. Gaara was at ease through out the whole meal, which stunned him because he was always tense and nervous, even with his siblings.

He wondered why he felt so safe around the older boy. Sure he'd helped Gaara numerous of times, but so had Kankuro and Temari. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't let his guard down so easily. He hadn't known this boy for long; he still could be a threat. It wouldn't be the first time Gaara would be lead into a false sense of security.

But another part of him wanted to let his guard down. Around Neji he didn't have to worry as much because the other had helped him through one of his worst episodes and not thrown him away. Something about the Hyuga was different.

Their dinner went through without Gaara feeling any kind of anxiety between the two. When they were both done Neji paid for the meal. Gaara tried to at least give him the money he had brought for his meal, to give him _something,_ but Neji refused it.

"Would it be ok with you if we walked?" Neji asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Ah, sure." Gaara walked down the darkening street next to Neji. Around him, he felt…stronger, like he was worth something and all those years of his father saying he was useless were all lies…

They walked in a quiet, but comfortable, silence. Sometimes one would see something in a store window and say something about it, but for the most part it was a silence event walking to Gaara's house.

"Gaara." Neji said as if he just came to a conclusion.

"Yeah?" Gaara kicked a stray pebble with his foot while resting his hands in his hoddie.

"Would you…" Neji stopped, and Gaara looked up. The Hyuga was thinking, analyzing something unknown to Gaara. He'd never known Neji to be unsure of something. It had to be big. "Would you…like to go out with me?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Neji had trouble with asking him if he'd go out somewhere again with him? He didn't have any problem with it before! "Sure, but I don't know when my dad will let me go out somewhere again…he's kind of strict."

"I don't mean going out somewhere to eat again."

Gaara looked at Neji again to see him looking back at him. He gazed down then, feeling something intertwine in his fingers. What he saw was Neji holding his hand. All the blood in Gaara's body went to his face and he looked back up at the older boy in both amazement and realization.

"I mean." Neji said gave a light squeeze to the redhead's hand. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Gaara legs stopped working. He stared at Neji, face red, feeling light headed. He ran the words over and over in his head. Did he hear right? Seeing their hands intertwined confirmed that. So was this some kind of sick joke? No, Neji wasn't like that. He was strait forward and didn't play childish pranks.

"Y-you mean…like actual d-dating?" Gaara faltered out uncertainly. With the white-eyed boys nodded his eyes extended farther.

"You don't have to answer now." Neji offered release Gaara's hand and walked forward. "You can answer some other time."

Gaara looked at Neji's retreating back, and his heart beat faster in his chest. He knew he liked Neji, he just didn't know if it was in that kind of way. Hell! He had never even _thought_ Neji would like guys! With so many girls hanging around him he just guessed he'd fined some of them attractive.

He reminded himself that no one had ever really taken the time to get to know him and the chance of that happening again was slim. If he let this chance go now, he might never have it again.

"Wait!" Gaara called making a short run to Neji, stopping at his side. He gathered up all of the courage in his body and forced down his blush as best he could, looking into the blank eyes of the older boy. "I'll go out with you."

Gaara was so proud of himself he almost missed the upturn of the Hyuga's lips. He didn't miss, though, Neji's hand once again finding his and pulling the two to continue walking home again. Gaara glanced around only once to see if there was any one watching them, but finding no one out at the late night, before settling back in pace with Neji.

* * *

As they neared Gaara's house, Gaara pulled his hand away from Neji's and pretended like he was looking for his key. He didn't know how Neji's family would react to seeing two guys holding hands, but Gaara's father wouldn't approve of it at all. Not hurting Neji's feelings while not getting into trouble with his father were two things he'd have to learn to balance.

In truth he knew where his key was, which was in his back pocket, but put on a show of not knowing where it was so he could disconnect them. They both walked up the few steps to Gaara's front door. He wasn't sure what to do now; he'd never gone out with anyone.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow…" Gaara said playing with the hem of his shirt.

Neji nodded and Gaara took the key in his other hand to unlock the door. In his side vision he saw Neji look around and wondered what he was doing. He felt a hand turn his face and warmth on his lips for a spilt second before it was gone. He blushed, touching his lips and looked at Neji.

"Bye." Neji said, smiling at Gaara, and turning to walk down the steps.

Gaara watched him pull out a small cell phone and call someone while walking down the side walk. By the time Gaara managed to open the door Neji's driver picked him up and was being driven down the road. Gaara went into his house making almost no noise when taking off his shoes and closing the door.

As he pasted by the living room he saw his father on the couch, passed out, with a bottle of beer in hand and several other's around him. He thanked the gods before walking up the steps and down the hall way and to Kankuro's and his room.

When he opened the door, he saw his brother and sister sitting in the room, and closed the door behind him. He picked up his nightshirt from a chair, then finally looking up at his siblings and seeing them looking at him oddly. "What?"

"You're…_smiling_…" Kankuro said looking at Temari. They both shared a look Gaara couldn't decipher.

Looking in the reflection of a small mirror on Kankuro's dresser, he was indeed smiling.

"Soo…" Temari said, a knowing smile on her face. "How was it? Where'd you go?"

"A place on the richer part of town. It was really nice." Gaara said turning around and taking off his shirts to put on his nightshirt. "I had a really good time."

"That's great Gaara!" Temari stood and embraced her youngest brother.

"And…um, well…" Gaara stroked his tattoo.

"And what?" Kankuro's eye's narrowed in suspicion.

"He, um…-"

Kankuro jumped up from the bed, face red. "I swear, I'll kill him if he did anything to you Gaara."

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled, raising a fist. "Maybe if you shut your big mouth Gaara can continue!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at his sister and continued before a fight broke out. "H-he asked me out and I said yes."

His brother and sister were still bickering for a few seconds. Both stopped at the same time, eyes fixed on the red head that was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. He'd said it so quietly neither was sure they'd heard him right.

"He asked you out?" Kankuro repeated, shocked.

"And you said yes!" Temari squeaked, again clutching her brother in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh you looked so cute when he kissed you and you blushed-"

"You two were w-watching?" Gaara asked, mortified. His sister clamped her mouth shut, Kankuro crossed his arms looking away, and both of them gave a shrug. The redhead sighed in embarrassment.

* * *

The three siblings walked together to school that morning, earlier then their ordinary time sp they could be absent when their father woke up. Gaara rubbed his sleepy eyes as they school building came in his line of sight, as well as an over energetic blonde haired boy with a few other people.

"He's like the energizer bunny." Kankuro commented. "He just keeps going, and going, and going…"

Temari snickered and Gaara gave a small smile. When their blonde haired friend saw them, he waved over dramatically. "Hey Gaara! Over here!"

Bidding his sister and brother farewell, Gaara walked at a calm pace toward Naruto. As he neared he could see Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji sitting or standing near him. Feeling bother delighted and nervous that Neji was there, Gaara stopped near them. He smiled across from him where Neji was sitting and said a soft hi to every one else.

"Hey Gaara what are you doing this Saturday?" Sakura asked smiling.

"N-nothing, I think."

"Well, everyone's going to the movies this Saturday. It's a tradition to go at least once a month." The pink haired girl informed him.

The redhead nodded. "I-I'll see if I can go." He promised. As the conversation transferred to another topic he slowly found his way to the bench Neji and Kiba were sitting at. Seating himself between the two he smiled up at the white-eyed boy.

"Good morning." Neji said softly.

"Good morning." Gaara replied and was slightly happy Neji hadn't tried to hold his hand or kiss him while his friends were around. He wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with their questions at the moment.

Gaara must have spaced out because before he knew it the bell had rung and Neji had grabbed his wrist to get him out of his thoughts. Unknown to the Hyuga he irritated the wrist in which Gaara's father had hurt the pervious night, causing Gaara to flinch. "S-sorry…" Gaara mumbled and stood up, cradling his wrist.

Neji looked down at him in question. "What happened?"

"N-nothing." Gaara said and begun to walk off only to be pulled back by Neji. Gaara looked away from his hard gaze as Neji touched the bruised skin under his hoddie.

When Gaara did nothing, Neji started pulling up the sleeve to have the arm wrenched away from him. Looking up at the redhead he saw his head hanging and shoulders twitching.

Gaara didn't want him to see bruises. If Neji did he _knew_ the other boy wouldn't be as nice as he was to him. Any one who'd ever seen his bruises had turned away from him in discus. His heart, and mind, couldn't stand for that. If pushing away Neji a little would keep his close, then it would have to be done.

Neji must have sensed Gaara's discomfort for he looked at his watch. "We better get to class. I'll walk with you."

Nodding, Gaara walked with Neji to his English class.

* * *

"…And there's another school I've been looking into but I'm not sure if I'd like to go there. It's pretty far away and I don't want to move away. Though, their school is pretty good…" Haku mussed. He took a bite of his salad, chewing in thought.

"I t-thought you wouldn't be g-going to college until a-after next year?" Gaara asked eating his own lunch, but mostly poking around at his food. He wasn't really in the mood to eat.

"The university selected me already because of my grades and physical achievements in boxing." The girlish looking boy rolled his eyes. Though Haku didn't seem like the type that would be good at boxing, he was.

Gaara remembered the first time his brother and Haku had met. Kankuro had said something immature about how Haku looked and how he couldn't fight. His brother soon found out that looks weren't everything. Haku had giving him a good lessoning and for some odd reason, that even Gaara couldn't figure out, the two had became friends. Haku didn't believe he was as good as he was. Though, having some one like _Zabuza_ for a boxing teacher would make any one feel inferior.

"_You're_ in boxing?" Naruto asked. He still was having a hard time believing Haku was a boy.

"Yes." Haku smiled, obviously ignoring the way it was asked.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered from next to the blonde.

Gaara pushed his food around on his plate again. Lessening to Haku chatted on concerning the university and what each of them had to offer. He sighed softly. He knew he'd never get into a good college, not with the way his grades looked. He already had a D in Math and English, with Spanish looking like it would be fallowed soon enough. He'd be lucky if he could work at McDonald's!

The redhead felt Neji shift closer next to him, and a warm had rest over his own. He looked side ways, giving a small smile at the older boy. Nervously he held onto the other's hand, looking around to make sure no one had seen the small display. Thankfully no one was even paying attention and Gaara allowed him self another small smile when Neji's thumb caressed his hand.

* * *

Aw, a cute ending. I liked writing this chapter. About freaking time they got together! (Big lengthy sigh.) But I did have a reason for the long wait. Sometimes it annoys me when the two main characters just _suddenly_ get together. If there's a good reason for them getting together then it's all good. (Like say getting forced to or something like that.)

Next chapter (or the one after it) _may_ be a bit more violent, not sure yet. It all decides on if I feel crappy or happy.

I am also having my finals this week and next so I'm gunna study my ass off. xD


	8. What is That?

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: **This is NOT Beta-ed! I don't know what happen, I sent her the chapter back on May 27th and she hasn't E-mailed me. **But I would feel bad if I gave you guys nothing. Happy 6.6.06! xD

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…

Warnings: Violence, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, crazyness, OCCness.

Reviewers: Thanks every one!

A Dangerous Game: What Is _That_?

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

"You can't sit there." The pink haired girl glared, hands on hips.

"Why not?" The blonde haired boy whined.

"Because you're too tall and you'll block everyone's view of the movie!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up dope and move back." Sasuke said leaning calmly back in his seat.

Naruto pouted, giving the dark haired boy a glare before jumping over the theater seats. He took his seat regretfully, arms crossed over chest and sending a glare to his side. Gaara and Neji walked in then and Naruto jumped up excitedly. "Over here!" He waved as if they would miss the large group of teen-agers sitting in a clump in the back.

Neji nodded, Gaara gave a small wave and the two took seats near the wall next to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura turned around in her seat and smiled at the two who had just entered. "I heard this is a great movie."

"What's it about?" Naruto asked eyeing the popcorn in Gaara's hands. When he thought the redhead wasn't looking he grabbed a handful of it and stuffed it in his mouth. Gaara turned, giving him an accusing look before listening to the soft music playing in the back ground.

"If she tells you there'd be no reason in seeing the movie." Sasuke smirked when the blonde became riled up.

"Fine by me! It was your money that paid for it anyway!" Naruto yelled, stopped, and his cheeks grew red.

Gaara also blushed, having a very good idea of why Sasuke would pay for Naruto's ticket. Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking between the two with a questioning look. Beside her, Ino was also listening in after the conversation had turned quiet.

Luckily, the lights dulled and the doors at the back of the room were shut, signaling the movies start. Gaara saw out of the corner of his eyes Naruto turn and complain to Sasuke about something. The dark haired boy seemed to be unfazed by it and only gave a wave of his hand in dismissal.

Gaara focused back on the movie. At least, he half focused on the movie. He was subconsciously always aware of what Neji was doing. Whether it be shifting in his seat, or brushing his hand against Gaara's casually when reaching for some of the pop corn they'd purchased. Half way during the movie a low humming sound came from Neji and Gaara looked next to him at the older boy. Neji pulled out his cell phone, looking at the illumination of the screen before turning to Gaara.

"I'll be right back." Neji whispered into Gaara's ear, causing a small shiver to travel down the redhead's neck.

Nodding, Neji stood and quickly made his way out of the theater to take his call. Gaara wondered briefly who it could be but brushed off his thoughts. If Neji wanted him to know, he'd tell him. Neji had been nice enough to pick him up and drive him to the movie theater, the very least he could do was mind his own business.

He still wasn't sure about the whole dating thing yet. It seemed like everything was the same as it had been before Neji had asked him out. The only difference now was that when others weren't looking Neji would hold his hand, or some other kind of physical touch that wasn't _too_ much.

Gaara also noticed that he had been spending a lot more time away from his house now. Often when he asked his father to be out later, the man would be thankful to get him out of the house. One day he'd stayed after school watching Neji and the others in their practice while doing homework. It was nice being away from home, even if he hadn't seen much of his siblings, but still nice.

Neji returned a while later, a thoughtful look on his features as he sat back down and pocketed his cell phone. Leaning over, Gaara whispered quietly so as to not disturb the other people in the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Neji whispered back surprising Gaara as he went on. "It was my uncle; he wants me to come home after the movie for a family dinner."

Gaara smiled on the external, though was frowning within. As much as he knew it was selfish of him, he'd wanted to spend some additional time with the Hyuga. He nodded none the less, turning back to the movie.

"Would you like to come over after the movie for dinner?" Neji startled Gaara with the question.

Blinking at the older boy, Gaara considered his options. His father would most likely be gone for the majority of the night, his homework was completed, and he'd get to spend more time with Neji. With that in mind he nodded once again at the Hyuga. A small upturn of the others lips and snaking on the shared popcorn fallowed through out the movie.

* * *

Gaara walked nervously besides Neji. The tall and luxurious house made Gaara feel small and insignificant. The thought of interacting with more Hyuga's was also something to think about. He'd never been over to some ones house for dinner and didn't know how to act. Was a dinner quiet like his house, or loud conversations? He hadn't really thought about it before, but now with it smack in front of him he wasn't so sure of him self.

Neji walked up to the door and lead the two of them into the house. Toeing off his shoes and waiting for Gaara before making his way up a caste of stairs. Gaara saw no one as they walked down a hallway toward the back of the house. All the doors were closed on this floor; he guessed it was because they were all bed rooms.

"Dinner won't be done for about 20 minutes." Neji informed him as he stopped at a door near the end of the hallway. He slid open another door and entered the room.

Gaara proceeded cautiously, looking into the room before entering. The room was a good size bigger then his and Kankuro's room, obviously being Neji's bedroom. There was a bed in the corner, TV, dresser, and door to a closet and perhaps a bathroom.

"Wow…" Gaara mouthed stepping in fully now, closing the door behind him, and turned in a slow circle to look at a few items hanging from the walls. "Your room is really nice."

"Thanks." Neji said out of courtesy and took Gaara's hand in his and raised it up. "You still haven't explained this." He tugged at Gaara sleeve where under it was a large healing bruise.

"I t-told you it was n-nothing…" Gaara looked away from Neji's intense gaze.

Neji's hand touched Gaara's cheek, turning his head to look back at him. His thumb caressed the younger boy's cheek which was becoming the same shade of red as his hair. Gaara watched as he slowly leaned down and kissed his lips softly, putting his arms around his petite waist. Gaara shivered, his heartbeat speeding up.

Pulling away to look into Gaara's eyes, the Hyuga said in a whisper. "What happened?"

Gaara wanted to turn away but wasn't able to because of the arms around his waist. He'd never been so close to some one before, he could feel the white eyed boy's breath against his lips. "M-my dad got mad…" Gaara said softly hoping he wouldn't be heard. "I got him mad and h-he-"

"Neji, dinners ready!" A voice called from outside in the hallway.

Neji sighed, saying they're coming and looking back at Gaara, kissing him softly on the lips again before letting the redhead go. "We'll talk later."

Gaara really hoped for once Neji would forget something.

* * *

Gaara expected a silent, uncomfortable, dinner with a large group of people. He had a picture in his mind of the family being dressed in nice clothing, some even in traditional kimonos. They'd all eat their food with perfect precision and never dropping even a gain of rise.

Reality was everything but that.

The Hyuga's were anything but quiet. Gaara had been able to hear their loud chatter down the hall. They were also very kind when he entered the room. A man at the head of the table, which he'd found out was Neji's uncle Hiashi, was very kind. The only people dressed in any kind of fancy clothing were a few elder people whom he guessed were grandparents. He had been right about one thing though. There was a very big group of people at the large table in the dinning room.

The older boy led him to two empty seats were the younger children were sitting. He sat down nervously and looked around the table. Hinata was across from him and a girl with the same white eyes. Her hair was long and dark brown and speaking unendingly to the older girl. All of the Hyuga's had white eyes and either black or brown hair. It didn't seem like there was any one out side of the family at the table.

Suddenly nervous that it had been solitary for a family only party he started fidgeting in his seat. Neji turned, giving him a look that asked if he was alright. Gaara shook his head, about to give an excuse as to not be there when Neji's uncle called for every one to be quiet.

When every one stopped talking the man continued, not giving Gaara a chance to talk to Neji. "Thank you to every one who has been able to make it this evening. As you all know, my eldest daughter Hinata will be taking over the family business as head of the company when I retire." He raised his glass while gazing down the table at his daughter. "To Hinata!"

"To Hinata!" The other Hyuga's cheered, raising their own glasses and drinking them.

Gaara looked across the table at the said girl. The sky girl smiled, almost sadly, and her eyes flickered across the table to the seat next to him. He wondered why she wasn't happy about the news. He knew from being to their house and seeing the cars these people drove that the job she would hold would bring a lot of money. And why had the girl looked at Neji for?

They were questions he'd have to ask Neji when they were alone once again. Right now, a _very_ delicious looking plate of food was put in front of him.

"Who's he?" Gaara heard a new voice from across the table and looked up from just popping some food into his mouth. The younger girl next to Hinata was looking at him like she was examining him.

"T-this is Sabaku Gaara from our s-school, Hanabi." Hinata said quietly, though both males across from them could hear clearly.

"He's got red hair…" The girl looked at him oddly. "Did you dye your hair? My aunt dyes her hair, but brown. She says it covers the grays she has. Do you have grays? Is that why you dye your hair? I don't want to get grays. What other colors are there…"

Gaara looked next to him at Neji wondering if he was supposed to be following what the younger girl was saying. Neji shrugged, ignoring the girl and going back to eating. Following his lead, Gaara started eating once again while giving an occasional nod or shake of his head.

While eating Gaara wondered where Neji's parents were. None of the other Hyuga's seemed to be acting as if Neji was their child. His uncle was the only one who could be old enough but Gaara knew he couldn't be Neji's dad. And what about his mom?

Scooping up some more rise, something brushed against his foot in the middle of his thinking. It poked him again, then rubbed against his more forcefully. Startled he gave a side ways glance at Neji and under him to see _both_ feet planted on the ground. He couldn't look under the table with out seeming obvious, but he didn't want to 'drop' his chopsticks and look like a fool. He looked at Hinata, but knew the young girl would never do something like that. Looking next to her, he found the person who was still trying to play footsie with him though he'd pulled back minutes ago.

Hanabi was poking at her food, looking up with a light blush on her face. Gaara jumped causing Neji to look over at him though he was too surprised to notice. The girl couldn't be more then ten years old and she was…she was…doing _that_!

"Gaara, are you alright? Your face is red." Neji observed.

"F-fine!" Gaara cursed himself for answering so fast.

Neji's eyebrow raised. He smiled sheepishly and pulled is foot away from the young girl's once again. What the hell was wrong with that girl!

The older boy's eyes narrowed, looked at the person beside Gaara, Hinata, and finally Hanabi. Once his eyes settled on hers his eyes turned into slits. Gaara gulped.

"Hanabi." Hinata said turning away from the person on the other side of her. "F-father wants to speak to us." The girl pouted, looking at Gaara one last time and completely unaware of the death glares she was receiving from her cousin.

Gaara blushed. Neji was glaring at the back of the young girl's head as she walked away. Deciding to try and lift Neji's upcoming bad attitude, he asked a question to try and distract him. "Is that your sister?"

"No." Neji said quickly with a hint of dread. He looked at the younger boy next to him. "She's my cousin and Hinata's sister."

Nodding, Gaara made a silent note to stay away from the young girl when Neji wasn't around. He didn't need some little girl trying to flirt with him. All ready he could tell Neji had suspicions.

"I'll be right back." Neji said. His eyes were still pinned on Hanabi as he moved to get up. Gaara didn't want him to go, maybe make a seen when talking to the girl. He also didn't want to be left alone with such a large group of people he didn't know.

"Wait!" Gaara said hastily as the older boy turned to leave him. Neji turned, just as a maid was bringing some food on a tray to one of the other family members, and the two collided.

"Oh my- my greatest apologies sir!" The maid's eyes were wide and she scrambled to get a napkin to clean his now soiled shirt.

Momentarily forgetting why he'd gotten up, Neji pushed the maid's hand away when she tried to clean the stain on his chest. Gaara shrank back as he looked at the once white shirt. When Neji looked over at Gaara looked away, terrified beyond reason that Neji was going to change his mind about going out with him.

"Neji, it's about the end of dinner." Hiashi said from the table. Gaara noticed the man's eyes seemed to frown even though he kept a poker face. "If your friend's done you two are dismissed."

Neji nodded, bowed politely, and waited for Gaara to get up before leaving the room. Gaara stalked behind him, head down and fighting back tears.

He knew the Hyuga was going to hit him. If he hadn't called out to the boy then Neji wouldn't turned and the two wouldn't have collided. He just knew Neji was going to be pissed at him.

When they were both in the older boy's room Gaara all but choked out an apology. "I'm s-sorry!" Tears were fighting to rush forth as he saw Neji stop in the middle of the room and turn to look at him.

"Come here." Neji commanded in a voice Gaara couldn't read. He shook as he walked toward the older boy with his head down so he only saw Neji's socked feet. He saw out of the corned Neji's hand move up and closed his eyes tightly before the slap he knew would come. He was surprised though to feel Neji's thumb pushed his cheek where a tear had rolled down. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I made the maid and you run into each other, I ruined your shirt!"

"_I_ ran into the maid on my own accord. You had nothing to do with it." He said before turning around and walking over to the dresser and going threw its containments. He pulled out a new shirt and pulled off his old one, now facing Gaara. "It couldn't be helped. Things happen sometimes that you can't control."

Some time around when Neji pulled off his shirt Gaara had stopped listening. He gazed at Neji's toned chest that was so different from him own. The Hyuga's upper body was lean but toned, showing that he was indeed in a physical sport. His abdomen was flat and he doubted there was any fat on Neji's body.

He watched as the body he'd been studying came closer and closer. He glanced up to the other as a hand slipped behind his head and pulled him closer until lips pressed against his. Neji's lips were soft and warm, unlike the cool fingers tangling in his hair and the other pulling him closer. He timidly pressed back against Neji's and rested his hands on the other's chest. Just like Neji's lips, his body was warm.

A shiver went down his spine when he felt Neji's tongue brushed his lips then teeth pull on his bottom lip. Taking the hint, Gaara opened his mouth nervously. Neji's tongue was soon exploring the cavern of his mouth, brushing his teeth and coaxing his tongue to come out form the back of his mouth.

It was slow and sloppy, at least from Gaara's point of view. He'd _never_ in his whole life done anything like this. His heart was beating in his head and his stomach in a tight ball. Neji was doing everything slow though, giving him time to get used to it before doing anything else.

When they were both fully out of breath, Neji pulled away and looked at the heavily panting Gaara. His cheeks were flush and mouth slightly open. Smirking, Neji kissed the side of Gaara's mouth, traveling up the slope of his jaw. He nudged the younger boy's chine to turn, exposing more of his pale neck. The redhead gasped as he felt Neji begin to suck. Something Gaara couldn't place was happening in his lower half, something curling in his stomach before settling lower.

A sharp bite and suck caused Gaara and scrap his nail against Neji's chest. Neji lapped the soon to be bruised area, kissing up his neck and underside of his throat before coming back to Gaara's lips. Again he brushed his tongue against Gaara's lips before being aloud entrance.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Fuck…" Neji cursed as his cell phone began to ring, seeming louder then it was because of the silence that there had been.

Gaara's breathing was still labored and heart racing. He liked the kiss they'd just had compared to the other's they had. He also liked how even though it had ended Neji's free hand was still tangled in his short hair keeping them very close.

"What?" Neji barked. Gaara was happy the Hyuga was just as peeved as he that they'd been interrupted.

Shouting was heard from the person on the phone. A few choice curses yelled louder then the others. Sighing, Neji handed Gaara the small phone. Taking it, he held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Kankuro snarled threw the phone.

"I'm at Neji's house-"

"Why aren't you back yet? Do you know how late it is? The Hyuga better get you home soon or I swear…"

Gaara pouted for a split second as Neji pulled away to go back to the dresser. He picked up the discarded shirt and pulled it over his head. "I'll be home soon." Gaara said in the middle of something Kankuro had been yelling about.

"You better be." Kankuro said, forcefully clamping the phone down on the receiver.

"Your brother's mad." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." Gaara handed him back his phone. "He just wants me to be safe."

Neji nodded, wanting to say something but thinking against it and settling for smirking at the younger man and brushed his lips over Gaara's. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Turning away with scarlet cheeks, Gaara walked toward the door. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

He was reluctant to leave the Hyuga and enter his house, especially when Neji started to kiss him again. It wasn't anything like before, it was slower and mainly Neji teasing the younger boy. It had actually been Neji who had told the redhead he'd better go in before they were caught.

Gaara entered the quiet house, closing the door behind him and leaning against it heavily. He couldn't help the smile that played across his lips.

Neji was different.

Neji hadn't gotten mad, hadn't yelled or shouted or even really seem to care about the shirt. If it had been any one else he would have at least been given a dirty look or worse.

Carefully putting his shoes in their place, he walked up the stairs. Kankuro must have heard the stairs creek because his door opened and he looked at him angrily. "You're late." He stated.

"Sorry." Gaara said though he really didn't mean it. He was about anything _but_ sorry at the moment.

Kankuro seemed to notice this too and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you have anything for din-" he stopped, staring at Gaara in shock. "What is _that_?" He fallowed by pointing at Gaara's neck.

Touching his neck his eyes widened. He'd saw in the side mirror of the car the mark Neji had left on his neck. The Hyuga had almost seemed proud of it.

"N-nothing!" Gaara yelped when Kankuro pulled his hand away and looked at it more closely.

"Nothing!" Kankuro repeated. He let go grumbling loudly as he walked back to his room. "I'll kill him…where's a bat when you need one…maybe the school will have one… hm, which class to do it in…"

Gaara fallowed his brother into the room. Hopefully he could talk his brother into not killing the one person he was beginning to trust in a long time.

* * *

Yawning, Gaara walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His sister and brother were hard at work making breakfast.

"You're doing it wrong! You flipped them too early!"

"Then why don't _you_ fucking do it!"

"Because _someone_ is always making fun of my cooking and says it tastes like shit!"

Silence, then Kankuro handed a triumphant looking Temari the cooking instrument. "I'll get the plates out…"

Finally noticing her youngest brother, Temari smiled. "Good morning Gaara."

"Morning..." Gaara mumbled back, not fully awake.

"So did you have fun at Neji's?" Temari asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Blushing Gaara looking at Kankuro with a frown. So much for privacy. "Yeah, I had dinner with his family." He paused. "I think his cousin likes me…"

"Awww." Temari laughed. She looked away from her work to pore herself a glass of milk and looked at Gaara. "Wow, Neji sure did mark you up good!"

"Temari!" Gaara squeaked. Self-consciously he covered where he could feel the mark. "Is it really noticeable?"

"Hell yeah!" Kankuro yelled. He was still pissed about it, obviously.

Giggling, their sister walked up to Gaara glancing at it before grabbing her purse and pulling out a container. "This should cover it up, so dad won't see." She said the last part softer. She squeezed the tube and covered the mark with the shin colored cream.

When the girl was finished, Gaara helped his brother set the dishes on the counter while Temari went back to breakfast. The stairs creaked, and the last of the family members entered the room. Only then noticing his father was in the room Gaara tried to get out of the way but was to late. "Get out of my fuckin' way!" he grabbed the back of Gaara's neck tightly and threw him aside.

"S-sorry!" Gaara mumbled picking himself up and carefully going to the other side of the room.

Their father sat in his chair, watching hi children with narrowed eyes work on making breakfast. The cheerful conversation was completely forgotten.

When the food was done each sat in their chair and Temari put large helpings of food on the plates. When she reached to put some on Gaara's, her father took the plate of food. "He doesn't deserve that much." And with that didn't even give half of what their father and Kankuro and Temari had.

"Dad that's not-" Kankuro started.

"That's all he's fuckin' getting! Now sit down and eat your own damn food or get out of my fuckin' face."

Kankuro glared at their father, Temari pushed most of her food around and frowning, and Gaara eat every little bit of food that was on his plate. He wanted Monday to come as fast as it could so he could see Neji again.

* * *

Sorry Gaara… I dislike his dad with a passion. At least in this story.

As soon as I fine out what's up with my Beta I'll re-post this. Oh and I have Driver's ED Over the summer starting the 12th so I'm still not free. (Nooo!)


	9. Bruise and Abused

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: Chapter 9. Sorry for such the long wait, but this was 11 pages but not beta-ed so yeah…xD

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke…

Warnings: **Violence, asshole-dad**, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, crazyness, OCCness

A Dangerous Game: Bruise and Abused

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

Mondays were no longer Gaara's least favorite day of the week. Sunday was.

His father took off the day, complaining he was under to much 'stress' to go to work. Gaara was the one truly under to much stress. Sundays were reserved for cleaning the house. While going threw out the day their father would be looking over their shoulders, mainly Gaara's. If something wasn't to his liking, he'd hit Gaara and demanded he do everything over.

"You missed a spot." His father's growled and grabbed his neck roughly, forcing him back to where Gaara had been previously been working.

"S-sorry." Grabbing the sponge he'd been using to wash the kitchen counter. He dunked it into the soapy bucket, and then scrubbed over the stop again. After seeing nothing there, he again made to get up.

"Are you fuckin' blind?" The elder man asked. A sharp jerk back down to the counter, which if Gaara would have hit his nose would have broken it, and he was again looking at the stop he'd cleaned twice. "You can't see what's right in front of you or something? I'm not wasting my money to get you glasses if you are. It's bad enough those 'friends' of yours you're always with are wasting their time to be with you."

Gaara shuddered at his father's harsh words, but they didn't stop.

"I don't know why they tolerate being around you, the gods know I'm not paying them. Maybe they're just using you; I know you're too much of a bitch to see too much into that though." The man smiled, feeding off of the tears in the corners of Gaara's eyes. "I've seen that Hyuga pick you up several times, are you his bitch? Have you let him get into your pants, have you let him fu-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Neji!" Gaara shouted before he could fully realize what he'd said.

A well aimed punch and Gaara was thrown off balance with a throbbing head on the ground. "Did you just fucking talk back to me, you little shit?"

"Dad? Dad!" Temari ran into the room, having heard shouts from up stairs where she'd been cleaning. "Gaara are you-"

"Get the fuck up stairs!" Their father yelled still standing over his youngest son. Temari jumped at the terrifying commanded, and rushed to get Kankuro.

Gaara looked up at his enraged father. The man was clearly pissed beyond belief. Gaara _never_ talked back to his father, probably the only one that did was Kankuro. He was the only one that could match their father in strength.

"You didn't fuckin' answer me." Gaara's father grabbed the front of his shirt, punching him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground.

The redhead coughed, spitting up the salty taste in his mouth. He didn't answer, angering his father more, and the man moved to hit him again. At that time Kankuro ran into the kitchen, stepping in between his fallen brother and pissed of father.

"Get out of my way, boy." Their father threatened.

"Why don't you leave Gaara alone, asshole?" Kankuro shot back. The two stared each other down, neither even blinking in their silent battle.

In the end, their father grabbed a beer and headed for the door. "Clean up that fuckin' mess before I get back." He yelled over his shoulder before slamming the door closed.

"Asshole…" Kankuro mumbled under his breath. Turning around he picked up Gaara from the ground. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah." Gaara coughed a few more times, small bits of blood coming up.

"Liar."

Before the brothers had their own small fight Temari intervened. "You take Gaara to your room and I'll clean up."

"I can do it." Gaara tried to pick up the fallen sponge but failed and only caused more unsympathetic coughing.

"Like hell you can." Kankuro scowled but helped his brother up the stairs and into their room.

Gaara sighed and allowed his brother to help him. If he'd just kept his mouth shut none of it would have happened. But, he felt a small ping of pride. He'd spoken against his father. He'd _yelled_ at his father and stood up for Neji; for his friends. He knew what his father was saying was a lie. They weren't using him, they cared for him. He could tell.

"What are you smilin' about? You just got your ass kicked." Leave it to Kankuro to state the obvious.

Grinning even more, Gaara looked up at his brother. "I yelled at dad."

Such a simple thing might have been normal for normal teenagers. But this was a huge step for Gaara; one Kankuro didn't know his brother would ever take. As much pain as it had caused him, he knew Gaara was proud of him self. Ruffling the tuff of red hair, he grinned at his younger brother.

* * *

Gaara rubbed his blurry eyes and turned on the stairs light. His stomach rumbled miserably and he moved zombie like to the kitchen. His limbs were stiff and hurt still from a few nights ago. But when your stomach calls, you are useless to ignore it.

Gradually more when Kankuro pushed him off the bed with a command to get something to eat.

So Gaara padded his way into the dimly lit kitchen and opened a cupboard to find himself something to eat. There were a few things, crackers, cookies, and other food. He pushed a few of the foods around, looking for something to sustain his hunger.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Gaara didn't even get a chance to turn around before he was punched to the side. His father stood over him, a not yet opened beer can in one hand and the other raised. "You think you can just come down here and eat _my_ food when ever you feel like it?"

"I-I'm sorry d-dad. I-I was h-hungry-" Gaara stammered only to get kicked in his abdomen. Blood spattered the floor, turning the once white tile to become red.

"You little shit! Now look at the mess you made!" His father pushed his head into the ground. His head throbbed, hair now caked with blood but not very noticeable.

Gaara tried to apologize but the older man would have nothing of it. A chunk of hair was ripped upward and Gaara had no choice but to fallow. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to lessen at least some of the pain.

His father spit in his face. "Get the fuck out of my house!" He roared before flinging the boy into the wall. Gaara didn't move, not sure exactly what to do despite the order. Did the man simply want him to go back to is room or actually leave the house?

Crossed, his father slapped him across the face. "Are you deft? I said get the fuck out of my house you piece of shit!"

Frightened beyond belief, Gaara ran.

He ran out of his house and onto the calm streets of Konoha. He had neither shoes nor jacket from the rain crashing down like small frozen daggers. The leaves were starting to change as well as the sunny weather it had been like the past few months. Now, fall was showing its face and winter not long behind it. Fallen trees limbs and leaves were on the ground and scratched his bare feet.

He didn't know where he was going, he was just running. Running from his father and what his father had done to him. He was running again, but this time he didn't know where he was going.

Gaara ran through the middle class neighborhoods. He looked for anything he recognized but saw nothing. He kept running, through a small farm separating the inner city from the rich house a few minutes away. By bus it would take the same as walking if you cut through people's yard.

His feet hurt, his stomach and head hurt, and even if he was running he was getting chills all up and down his spine. If he stopped he'd be shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The houses continued to get larger and larger the farther he got away from his house's direction. He knew where he was, but not deliberately, and ran to the front's large door. He knocked until he thought his knuckles would bleed. The quick rapping would wake some one, and they would help.

The door opened, and an annoyed looking Hyuga was standing in front of Gaara. Neji looked very surprised after noticing who it was at his door at such a late hour.

Gaara was standing in front of him, drenched to the bone, bloody, white shirt sticking to his chest and a dark bruise showing through, and the bags under his eyes looking worse then ever. "Gaara…What happened?"

The red haired boy looked up at him and pleaded with mint green eyes to not leave him now. To stay with him even now that he'd seen Gaara bruise and abused. He shook; a violent wave of shudders and coughs at the same time. His stomach hurt even more.

"You're cold." Neji said and pulled the younger boy into the house and shutting the door. He surprised Gaara by lifting him into his arms bridal style and walking toward his bedroom. "You shouldn't be out in weather like this. You might have a cold." It was a scolding, but only a small attempt.

Gaara just shivered again and rested his head against Neji's chest. He was warm, and Gaara stole that warmth with little unwillingness.

When the two were in Neji's room he set the younger down, rubbing his hands on Gaara's arms and trying to warm him. "I'll get you new clothing."

Nodding, Gaara waited for the Hyuga. His body was racked with shivers in hopes of warming his body. When Neji came back he was carrying a set of pajamas in one hand and a wash cloth in the other. He handed the clothes to Gaara. "Put these on while I get something for your wounds."

"T-t-thank you…" To tired to argue Gaara simply took the clothes and started to put them on. Neji turned and headed for the bathroom and he took advantage of his time alone to un-dress and re-dress. It wasn't that he was embarrassed; he was too tired for that.

His limbs felt like lead and he was unbalanced. His feet hurt from running all the way there and had taken on more then a few deep gashes on his souls.

Neji came back with a few more supplies. "Sit on the bed and I'll start with your feet." Getting a nod from the other and lazily walking over to the bed, Gaara laid on it. His feet dangled over the side and Neji sat beside him.

While the Hyuga worked on his newest job at hand Gaara's eyes drifted close. The slight tingle of the anti-bacteria was the only thing keeping him awake.

"What happened?"

Gaara sighed, knowing the question would be asked. What could be expected? He'd come in the middle of the night to the older boy's house looking like he'd just been in a gang fight. Now he had to decide whether or not to tell him or make up something.

If it had been anyone else he could have lied and gotten away with it. But this was Hyuga Neji, he could pick up anything.

"My dad…" Gaara stopped, his stomach crunching into its self. Neji waited patiently and finished on Gaara's feet and started to look over his arms. "…he has a d-drinking problem…" Neji made a small noise in the back of his throat to inform that he was still listening. "He doesn't like me very much and…and…"

"He's abusive." Neji almost hissed, glaring at the bed.

Sitting up sharply and mistaking Neji's glare being directed at him, he tensed. "Please don't get mad at me! I didn't know where to go! I-I can go now…I can go back home or someth-"

Neji pulled Gaara to be face to face with him. "You are _not_ going home." There was no room for argument in his voice. Gaara stared into his intense eyes and was pushed back into a laying position.

There was a long and extremely edgy silence that fallowed. Gaara fidgeted with the hem of his barrowed shirt and Neji was kept busy with cleaning Gaara's wounds. The red head's feet were scratched, but his arms and stomach found were the worst. Dark blotches littered where pale skin should have been. Dried blood was caked onto his skin and his lip had spilt from being slapped so hard.

Gaara didn't know what to think. Why was it that once you got something so good in life, it turned horrible?

"I thought it was Kankuro or Temari at first." Neji said out of the blue. The others eye's widened at even the thought of it. "But the night I came to pick you up for our date and saw your father with a beer, it all clicked into place."

Neji stood then, leaving the room for a minute to rinse the bloodied wash cloth. When he came back he had left and was carrying a paper cup and pain killers. "Takes these, it will help the pain."

Gaara nodded and took the small pills, not looking at the Hyuga as he washed them down with the water. "Thanks." He murmured and stiffened when he felt the bed beside him sink.

"What he's doing isn't right." The dark haired boy stated with unwavering eyes. "You can't just let him do this to you."

"I don't want to talk about this…" Gaara mumbled. He hated talking about his family life at home. He had never before let any one know what his father did to him. Temari and Kankuro were the only two that had ever seen their father and Gaara suspected Naruto thought something was up.

The Hyuga sighed. "Fine, we wont talk about this anymore…for now." He added as an afterthought and got up form the bed and disappeared out of the bedroom.

Gaara didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but he also didn't really care. He only cared about at the moment the huge, soft bed under him. It was much more comfortable then his bed, and better then Kankuro's.

The bed sunk next to him and Neji laid another blanket on top of his cold body. The blankets Gaara had slid under before as well as the added one made his body warm up slowly, but to slowly for Gaara's liking. The body next to him shifted under the blankets, causing Gaara to freeze any movement. Neji was behind him, chest to the redhead's back and an arm wrapping around his slim waist. Breath tickled his neck where a kiss was placed.

"Go to sleep. You'll be safe here." Neji promised, pulling Gaara closer to illustrate his point. Gaara nodded weekly, not being able to stay asleep much longer.

* * *

Gaara was in heaven, he knew he had to be.

Kankuro's annoying alarm clock hadn't woken him up, one of the greatest things in the world. The older boy wasn't there, since he always made noise in some way, but the bed was warm. Warm like their dad actually gave a damn about them and bought more blankets.

Which would be as likely as their father giving up alcohol and going to church. It just didn't happen.

The bed felt like clouds under him, not springs didn't into his sides and back. It had to be heaven because his house sure didn't feel like this. This…protected feeling Gaara felt. But, it was soon overrun by something else. Pain.

His whole body hurt, his legs felt like they were going to fall off if he tried to stand or make any moves at all. What had he done, run across town? Next was his arms and stomach, hurting more then he thought they would.

Gaara opened his eyes to see what the cause of such a thing was. His foggy mind slowly coming into the land of the wakefulness. His eyes snapped open, knowing something was diffidently wrong.

His heart beet sped up; pumping blood threw his veins quickly. He wasn't home, his room wasn't this big. Where was Kankuro, why hadn't they woken up for school? Had they already left-

School. Why wasn't he at school, he could tell from the lighting out side that it was fare past the starting time of school. Why hadn't they woken him? What had happened last night? Where was he!

Closing his eyes and counting down from ten in his head he forced himself to calm down. He was fine, at least, he was still alive and in a warm place for the moment. Nothing seemed to be about to hurt him. Gaara had to calm down and evaluate his situation.

Reopening his eyes, Gaara looked around. Space-ish room, _huge_, a door leading into a bath room, a closet door, a large and comfortable bed…

Gaara smacked his forehead, then winced at the pain. How could he be so stupid! He could remember parts from last night, foggy in the beginning, but becoming more and more clearer. He'd run out of his house after his father had yelled. He'd run, not knowing where, and ended up at the Hyuga's house. Neji had taken him in cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

A smile lightened Gaara's features when he remembered Neji's soft kisses and protectiveness. Speaking of Neji, where was he? He'd been there when Gaara he fallen asleep, but he was gone now. Had Neji… abandon him?

He didn't know what to do with the time he had, and he had no idea what time it was. There were no clocks in the room to tell. He could only guess that if he went to school, it'd be close to ending. So Gaara did the only thing he could. Laid down and looked out the window, hoping to fall asleep in the warm bed once again.

Birds flew by the window, singing happy tunes and filling the outside world with music. The Hyuga house had one of the few homes with large back yards filled with trees. He could even see a small pond from where he was sitting. It was so different from his old hometown, Suna, where water was scarce.

Sleep had almost taken him when the door opened quietly. Stiffening and trying to seem asleep Gaara waited to until the person came into his line of vision.

The person slid the door close again. Walking on quiet feet they headed to where Gaara knew Neji's desk was. There was a clutter, and then the quiet sound of socked feet came toward his resting place. Pale eyes met black covered.

"Neji!" Gaara tried to sit up but hurt himself in the process.

The Hyuga boy smiled, sitting next to Gaara on the bed while holding a glass of water. "I'm sure you're still not feeling well, so I brought painkillers."

Nodding, Gaara took them with great relief. He was thankful that he had such a caring boyfriend, and pain killers. He put them in his mouth, drank some water and swallowed them. Upon remembering that he hadn't gone to school, he asked. "Why didn't you wake me for school?"

"You didn't look able to go to school. I had my uncle call in for you and I got your homework. Temari said to give you these if you sleep over again." Neji held up a small white boodle, the same one he'd seen when dealing with Gaara's second self.

"I c-could have gone! I'm f-fine!" Gaara protested.

Neji stared at him and Gaara knew he didn't believe him. He took the bottle none the less and put them in his pocket. Leaning forward, Neji pressed his lips over Gaara's. "You never welcomed me home." His voice was breathy, almost like he'd run a lap around the Hyuga residence.

"Welcome hom-" Neji's mouth covered Gaara's. The red head's face flushed, but he slowly moved his mouth against Neji's. His lips were just as warm as he'd remembered them to be.

The Hyuga's hands gently moved up his sides, the shirt hooking on his thumbs and being pulled up. Gaara opened his eyes and pulled back to watch his shirt be lifted over his head.

Neji pushed him to lie down, looking over the younger boy with a heated gaze. Gaara felt like a book that Neji was reading, memorizing every detail and putting it in the back of his mind until later use.

Neji leaned down again, brushing their lips together and pulling back. He moved their lips closer again but stopped just enough to talk. "I'm going to re-bandage your wounds then get you something to eat." He kissed Gaara's frowning lips and sat up before the redhead could kiss back.

Gaara watched with slightly narrowed eyes as he walked away from him. He'd thought they would have another nice like kiss like they'd had several times before. But before anything could really happen the Hyuga pulled away, as if teasing him.

He could say he was a little… annoyed. He wanted Neji to kiss him again.

Neji returned with some anti-bacteria and bandages. He rechecked all his wounds, even ones Gaara considered to small too, and went to get something for Gaara to eat. It was only a few minutes that he came back with a tray of all different kinds of food. Gaara never ate much all his life, so he was used to having small meals. He knew he wouldn't be able to eat all the food being given to him.

"The maids went a little..." Neji paused, setting the tray down on the bed next to Gaara. "Overboard. Don't worry if you can't eat everything."

Nodding Gaara took a boll of tasty smelling soup. While he ate the two had a few small conversations. Neji was doing some homework, or studying, but every few minutes would look up to see if Gaara was alright.

"When did you see Temari?" Gaara asked when he was done with the soup and onto eating a sandwich.

"Kankuro came to my class and said he needed to talk to me about a project. He didn't, Temari was waiting outside the class room and they demanded I tell them if they knew where you were." Neji had been looking at the book on his desk when he looked at Gaara. "They were worried your dad had done something…worse then usual."

Not liking when the conversation was likely to end up Gaara nodded and took a big bite of the sandwich. If he had a mouth full of food he couldn't talk. Right?

When Gaara was finished he put the dishes back on the tray and looked at the homework Neji had picked. He didn't have much, vocabulary to copy from the book in English, and a sheet for math. He sighed, taking the pencil Neji left for him and tackling the first.

An hour had gone by when Gaara noticed Neji staring at him. He didn't do anything at first. Ignoring the Hyuga after not kissing him more was a small way to get back at him. Gaara knew it was childish, but it had been really annoying!

It was becoming very difficult to do his math with Neji staring at him so intensely. How did he expect Gaara to finish if he kept it up? Just when he was about to look up and ask what the matter was, Neji stood. He walked over lazily, but still as gracefully, to Gaara's side. Attention being driven other places the younger boy looked up from the paper.

"Is everything alright?" Gaara asked uncertainly.

Neji didn't respond. Gaara twirled the pencil in his fingers, looking from Neji to something else, and back. He had an impulse to rub his tattoo but reframed from it.

Lips were pressed against his before Gaara knew what happened. Neji's hand tilted his head up and kept their lips together. When he sat down on the bed his hand moved into his hair, running threw the short locks. Gaara's eyes had closed, mouth opening to the probing tongue. He still wasn't sure about to how it all went, but Neji was more then willing to teach.

The Hyuga nudged him back, laying down with him over Gaara. Their lips didn't disconnect through to process of it. Gaara's slim hips between his thighs. When they broke apart it was only for a moment before the Hyuga's lips were attached to his neck. Wet trails were left where his tough slid out to taste the sweet skin.

Gaara's throat tightened, then vibrated into a moan when Neji sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder. A hicky, if he remembered the word correctly, was what his brother and siblings had called it. It was lower this time so it would be covered by a shirt. Neji bit the skin, lapping it with his tough in apology when Gaara mewled.

His body felt like it was on fire, small but getting bigger and bigger with each kiss, each touch, Neji gave. "Neji…" He breathed out the name.

Neji placed kisses lightly on Gaara's neck until he reached his ear. There, he took the lobe of his ear into his mouth, nibbling on it softly. Gaara's mind spun and he tangled his fingers in the Hyuga's hair to try and stop the spinning. His stomach felt weird, like there was a butterfly flying around. Something was happening even lower but he didn't know what to make of it.

"You should get some sleep." Neji sat up. He looked down with a smirk at seeing Gaara panting.

Gaara's brows frowned. He didn't want to stop. He like when they were this close, when he could smell Neji's scent of him hours after he'd been near the older boy.

Fisting his hands in Neji's shirt and pulling him down again, Gaara kissed Neji. It was the first time he'd been the one to start a kiss. He was nervous because it had always been Neji to start something like this. But he also felt proud of himself that he was, even the smallest bit, taking a stand and breaking out of his shy little shell.

Neji didn't mind though and moved his lips perfectly against Gaara's. The boy under him mewled, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck in an effort to bring him closer.

Across the room, the door was thrust open.

"Neji! Hinata said…" Hanabi stopped her screaming, looking at the two.

Gaara's head snapped back and looked at the younger girl. Neji though seemed annoyed if anything and slowly turned his head to glare at the younger girl. Gaara knew Neji didn't like the girl, probably for hitting on him at the dinner party a few days ago. He leaned down again, kissing Gaara's lips and trying to get back to what they'd been doing.

Hanabi's eyes widened, and she covered them quickly. "Dad! Neji and his boy friend are having _sex_ in Neji's room!" The little girl yelled while running down the hallway. "He and Gaara are doing naughty things in front of me! Dad!" There was a 'thud', which Gaara guessed was her running into a wall, before she continued down the hallway.

Above Gaara, he heard Neji chuckle. "She knows, and is yelling it in the middle of the Hyuga house, and you're _laughing_?"

Smiling down at the red head, Neji kissed his forehead. "Now she knows who you belong to."

Gaara smiled, taking to heart what Neji said.

* * *

Nah ha! Stupid little kids mess up everything! And mean authors…but we won't go there.

And thank you all once again for the reviews, and also to those who don't review but read the story. Hopefully next chapter will have some Sasuke/Naruto moments if everyone's ok with it.

Oh and Lee! I love Lee so of course he's gunna be in at least a few of the chapters. He and Gaara are the best…and Neji…and Naruto and Sasuke…and Kakashi and Iruka…ok yeah you get the point. (Laughs)


	10. Failing

I don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note**: O.O Oh…my…god! 20 freaking reviews! YAY! I love you all…in the friendly way. xD

P.S. Can any one tell me what those two lines on Itachi's face are? (Is very confused by them.) Thanks so much every one for the 20 reviews. 8D

Warnings: **Short Chapter,** Violence, asshole-dad, guy and guy loving, self inflicted violence, crazyness, OCCness

A Dangerous Game: Failing 

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

Hanabi was a bundle of trouble, Gaara decided. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Neji's uncle hadn't been home at the time, so it was his aunt the girl had run to.

Mrs. Hyuga was a nice looking woman, black hair in a low bun and usually had a soft smile. Now though, she had a small blush covering her cheeks and her hands fidgeted in her lap.

"Neji, Hanabi said you were…" She stopped, looking away from her nephew to a decoration on the wall.

"We weren't having sex." Neji said bluntly causing both Gaara and his aunt to blush deeper.

Gaara was sitting next to him fully clothed and looking just as, or even more, stressed by the whole conversation. He hadn't plan on people finding it out like this, or ever for that matter.

The older woman seemed relieved by this and stood smiling once again. "I have to have a talk with Hanabi." She exited the room, saying something about also getting an icepack for the girl.

The redhead looked up at the older boy. "What are we going to do if people at school find out?" He asked hoping it wouldn't come to that. What if Neji didn't want his relationship known to others? Would the older boy be ashamed?

The Hyuga boy took Gaara's hand into his own, kissing the top side quickly. "Don't worry about it."

And Gaara didn't, because Neji was his friend, his _boyfriend_, and he trusted him. Just then some one entered the room, both boys turned to see who the intruder was.

Hiashi was standing with Hanabi, with a red spot on her forehead, clinging to his leg. The redhead could feel his boyfriend stiffen and sit up a little straighter. "Uncle."

"I didn't know you and Gaara had such a relationship." The older Hyuga stated with a blank face.

Gaara looked up at Neji. The boy had his unreadable mask on and was looking directly at his uncle. "I didn't see how it was anyone else's business."

The two stared at each other. Gaara could feel the tension radiating off of the black haired boy. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Was Neji's uncle going to through him out and tell Neji he was a stain to their family name? He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle anything like that.

Finally Hiashi's face changed into that of a small smile. "At least I don't have to worry about you getting some girl pregnant."

Gaara's eyes bugged, the brunet's face colored ever so slightly, and the little girl's jaw fell.

"Come Hanabi; let's go to your mother to take care of your forehead. Did you run into a wall or something?" The man asked while leading the girl out of the room.

When the two were gone, Gaara laughed. A real, from deep within him laugh. Here they were both expecting the worse and they got _that_! His uncle didn't care, and probably was happy about Neji's sexual preference, and his only comment was about not being about to get pregnant!

The redhead bent at the stomach, laughing until there were tears at the side of his vision. Neji was looking down at him like he had grown a second head. The look caused him to laugh harder, tears actually falling down the side of his face.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was in a bad mood, and it was not only Gaara that noticed.

Even the official Sasuke fan club had been reluctant to go near the Uchiha when he was in such a foul mood. His closest friend, and rival, didn't know what wrong with the Uchiha.

It was well known the temper of an angered Uchiha. You thought you knew scary? Not until those cold, black eyes locked onto you. Being seated at the same lunch table, as well as one or two classes, caused Gaara to be aware very quickly not to get into his way. Even Naruto, who wasn't the smartest person at the school, knew when to shut up.

It lasted for a week after Gaara had gone back to school. Neji's uncle had indeed called in for him and none of his teachers had said anything about it. Whether Neji had told his uncle about what his home life was like, he was unsure.

In lunch one day Sasuke walked up to the table, looking ready to kill someone with his glare alone. Naruto was trailing behind him quietly, for once. The black haired boy reached into his pocket, taking out envelopes and tossing them on to the table.

Gaara looked at them curiously, as did Neji. The older boy took one the remaining ones, for the others had quickly grabbed the white envelopes, and held it for him and Gaara to both read.

"'You are invited to the Uchiha estate this Saturday for Itachi's welcome home party.'" Kiba read aloud and looked up. "Who the hell is Itachi?"

"You don't know who _Uchiha Itachi_ is!" Sakura and Ino asked together, mouths hanging open.

Glaring at her friend, Sakura enlightened Kiba. "He's Sasuke's older brother. I heard he's already out of college and he's only 19 years old!"

"And he's really hansom too…" Ino put in blushing. "But not as hansom as Sasuke!"

"That's because no one is better looking then Sasuke! And it's also the reason while he'll never go out with you Ino-pig!"

"Well, why would he go out with some one with as big a forehead as yours!"

Everyone glanced at them, eyebrow raised, before looking back at the paper. Kiba mumbled about crazy Uchiha-fan girls overtaking the female population.

Naruto had picked up one, reading over it before grinning. "Is this why you were so pissed Sasuke-teme? Shouldn't you be happy your brother's coming home? I'd be excited if I had a brother!"

Sasuke's eyes slid over to Naruto. They seemed to have no effect of the happy blonde at the moment, or he was just too oblivious to the danger, but the smile stayed in place. "That's easy for you to say. You _don't_ have a brother that's perfect in every way."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the icy tone directed at him. Gaara remembered the man he'd run into – literally – when sprinting away from the library. He seemed nice enough, hadn't done anything to seem like he was a mean person, but looks could be deceiving.

Gaara wasn't one for social events, though he also wasn't for staying at home with his father. He'd manage to get away with being gone for those few days, but sooner or later there would be another conflict. "Could you go Neji?" He asked hopefully.

Neji gave the barest of smiles. "I'm sure I'll be able to make it." He pushed the lunch he'd brought for Gaara closer to him. "Now eat."

"I am!" Gaara exclaimed, taking a bite to show his point.

"This is all too troublesome." Shikamaru plopped his head back down on his arms.

"That's only because you think _everything's_ to troublesome!" Ino said to her lazy friend.

"-Well I didn't hear you complaining the other night!" Naruto yelled out of no where. Heads turned, looking at the flushed and growling blond and the sonic Uchiha. They were staring at each other until Naruto noticed everyone giving them odd glances. He blushed, realizing he'd said it a little too loud.

Neji patted his secrete boy friend's back who seemed had let the food he'd been swallowing go down the wrong tube. Gaara's face turned red, cursing himself and Naruto for saying such things.

Hinata placed his drink in front of him giving him a worried look. "Are you o-ok Gaara?"

Waving his hand while getting a few last coughs out Gaara nodded. "F-fine!"

**

* * *

**

Gaara scratched his head, thinking. The math paper in front of him blank, another next to it littered with red 'x's'. Who had made math? Did they know that there were kids who were trying to deal with passing other classes to be worried about something like this?

There was 11 minutes until school ended, and he'd get to see Neji again. It was on more then one occasion he'd find himself thinking about the older boy instead of the homework in front of him. His teacher had been nice enough, for once, to give them class time and he couldn't even stay focused!

It was difficult to focus though when thoughts of Neji's kissed and caresses filled his head. Thinking of when those soft and warm lips were against his and a hand holding his head in place while the other-

Gaara hit his head, telling himself to focus. Passing class: good. Thinking of Neji: _for now_, bad.

"Gaara!" A deep voice from the front of the class barked.

The redhead jumped out of his seat, and walked up nervously to the front of the room. "Y-yes Zabuza-sensei?"

"You're failing." The man said bluntly.

Gaara stared, rethinking over the last sentence before it hit him. _Failing_. Meaning, if he didn't get better grades he'd have to retake the class. He was already in the lowest math class you could take, and now he was failing!

"W-what?" He asked though he'd heard very clearly.

"If you don't get your ass in gear you're retaking the class." Zabuza clarified, if that could be called clarifying.

"W-what can I do to p-pass?"

"There are tutors I have signed up to help students. I'm sure I could ask one to see you after school sometime, Tuesdays." It wasn't a question on if he was already busy, it was a set appointment.

Gaara's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. The last bell rang, he picked up his backpack and pushed his books into it. He was still having a problem grasping the thought of failing a class. His dad was going to be angry…if he found out. He couldn't, wouldn't, and Gaara had to pass. He'd go to the tutor as many times as he could if it meant not having a conflict with his father over it.

He was already walking out the doors and out side before a hand was placed over his should. He knew the soft touch and didn't need to look at the boy to confirm it. Gaara forced a smile to his face.

"Are you alright?" Neji's eyes were questioning him. Gaara knew the dark haired boy could read him like a book and sighed.

"I'm failing my mathematics class." Gaara mumbled just loud enough for the Hyuga to hear. "But Zabuza-sensei said he'd get me a tutor, I'll be meeting them every Tuesday." He lowered his head, ashamed. He didn't necessarily want Neji to know he was having troubles in his classes.

"I'm sure you'll pass." Neji said from beside him, showing a rare smile.

"Gaara!" A singsong voice said from behind the two. Turning they spotted Gaara's siblings, Kankuro being pulled along looking less then happy. "That Sasuke kid gave Kankuro and me invitations to some party this weekend. Are you guys going?" She asked once they caught up.

"If dad lets me…" Gaara mumbled quietly walking between his sister and boyfriend.

"As long as you promise not to sneak out again you can." Kankuro grumbled. He had been terrified to find his brother not there in the morning. He had been worried their father had finally snapped…maybe even killing his brother.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Neji brushed the back of his hand against Gaara's letting the younger boy know he was there for him. Kankuro may sound harsh but they all knew he cared deeply for his baby brother.

"If you like, I can give you three a ride home." Neji offered while gesturing to the black limo that had pulled up.

Before the brother's could answer, their sister jumped in front of them, eyes glued to the long vehicle. "Of course we would!" She turned around, glaring fiercely at her brothers. "Right guys?"

"S-sure."

"Whatever."

Smiling sweetly, Temari climbed into the limo, followed by Kankuro, Gaara, and Neji. Having brought the redhead home before, the driver pulled onto the street in the direction of the Sabaku household.

Gaara smiled as he listened to his siblings talk about their day, well, Kankuro grumbled mostly. He often just listened to what they were saying, enjoying the occasional bickering. He knew they never meant what they were really saying…expect when Kankuro said Tamari's cooking was a health hazard. That could be very true at times…

The redhead's face was turned suddenly, warm lips pressing gently against his. Gaara sighed in content and moved closer to the older boy. His chest tightening slightly and he gripped the other's arm. Every time he was this close to Neji he felt the affection he'd had very little all his life. Back in Suna things had always been bad. Though he missed his homeland, here things had turned different. He had friends, a boyfriend, and reasons to be away from his father more often.

Talking caused the Sabaku kid to pull away and look at his siblings. Luckily they were too engaged in arguing about something to have noticed. "W-what are you doing?" Gaara hissed. "Temari and Kankuro are right there!"

"I'm kissing you." Neji pulled the redhead back to meet his lips.

Before Gaara was totally out of it, the redhead pulled away once more. "Neji we can't do that in front-" Neji was once again on him, lips pressed gently against the younger boy's lips. It wasn't forceful though, just enough pressure so that they were connected. He sighed softly, and kissed back, the Hyuga's tongue slipping into his mouth when allowed entrance.

The older boy's hand moved down from where it had been resting on the back of Gaara's neck, down to rest on his hips. The redhead could feel small circles being drawn on his hips. The Hyuga pushed his shirt up a bit and touched his sides lightly, shivers being sent up his spine.

"You ever heard about getting a room!" Kankuro said rather loudly, but being in such a small space seemed much louder.

His younger brother jumped away, face red and looking away from every possible person who might be looking at him.

The eldest brother crossed his arms and mumbled mostly to himself. "Perverts."

When they finally reached the Sabaku house Temari opened the door and let her self out. Kankuro was right behind her, saying something about finally being away from his bitchy sister.

"Thanks for driving us home!" Temari yelled over her shoulder while unlocking the front door. Kankuro grunted something that could be interpreted as 'thanks' and followed his sister into the house. Luckily their father wasn't home yet.

The last two walked up the side walk together. When they go to the door the redhead smiled up at his boyfriend. "Thanks for bring us home." Blushing and looking around, Gaara pulled the taller boy down, kissing his lips softly before pulling away. Neji's smiled, one of the true and rare ones. "Bye." The green eyed boy waved before the other could say, or possibly do, anything that would cause them to repeat what they'd started in the car.

Once inside, and Gaara shut the door behind him, closing his eyes and smiling. When he opened them again, his sister was standing in front of him grinning evilly. "The Hyuga sure can kiss."

Blushing even more, Gaara walked past his sister and into the kitchen. Since their father wasn't home he could eat something. Kankuro was in there when he got into the room, making a sandwich if some sort.

"It's been getting colder out the past week." He slapped some kind of meat onto one of the pieces of bread.

"Yeah, we're going to coats soon." The blonde haired girl frowned. "Suna never got cold enough to wear jackets…oh Gaara! This will be your first time seeing snow for real wont it?"

Gaara nodded, looking up at his sister with a cookie hanging out from his mouth.

"I hate snow…" Kankuro grumbled again.

"What's got you all pissy all of a sudden?" Temari glared at him.

"I'm failing a class right now." Was the just as grumpy reply.

Gaara looked up in interest. This would be the perfect time to tell them about his own almost failing math grade. "I ah…am f-failing my math class…but my teacher signed me up to have a tutor every Tuesday."

Their sister pulled her hair, looking up at the white cracking ceiling with hopes for whatever questions were running in her brain. When the ceiling refused to give any answers, she looked back down at them. "You're such a loser Kankuro…" she sighed heavily and moved out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" The older brother looked for anything to throw at the girl's head. "He's failing something too!"

"You're still a loser!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short. T.T But I'm like, super busy right now and I wanted to give you guys something. Next chapter will be either as long as the other chapters or longer. 8) I'll trying and make it longer…and some smexy makin'-out-ness. xD

Reivews:

Corvin: I thought I needed at least some humor and Hanabi was there sooooo… xD

crimsonbloodvampire: She deserved it for walking in on them!

gothangel123: That would be hard to kill some one with a plastic fork…unless you like shoved it down their mouth or something…or dug out there eyes and let them bleed to death…ok I'm getting to morbid now. xD

I-Luv-Popcorn: Lol, thanks.

Danii and Riku: Don't worry, Gaara's dad gets what's coming to him in the end. (Evil grin.)

Demonchildssister: Oh I'm a useless fan-girl! xD

Jesaree: Thankies!

Brezzie: xD If it would make you happy then I bet I could write in Hanabi running into more walls. I'm no to sure what to do with his dad yet, I have two ideas right now but you'll have to wait and see…

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox: (Ponts above) 8)

shiroyuki004: Did you like his response? Lol

Yue-Yu: I think I got all the 'follows' in this chapter right. Grr stupid teachers for never teaching me the right way. I'm so glad none of you actually ever talk to me in real life, I have the worse English ever. X.x

XxXinukaiXxX: Thank you so much! I'm trying to pick up all my mistakes.

GerardWayIsMINE: Thanks!

Unknown: Thank you so much! I was thinking I was going a little to slow…meh, good things come to those who wait. xD

Sakura Shoizu: yeah I have gone through the whole drunk father thing before, not a fun thing. Luckily I have two very good friends who have helped me throughout all of it.

narutobrat260: O.O (massive nosebleed) xD

Hargreave Angel: Sorry it took so long!

Setg'-in: Yay another Lee fan! Lol

idoalmyownmakeup: I've seen your name before…omg where have I heard it before…like in a story or something…

narutonoob66: My stupid slowness, I shall fix all that!


End file.
